


Diamond in the Rough

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judge Wo Fat is searching for the key to wealth and power, though said 'key' is more of a 'lamp'. A beaten, dusty lamp that has lost its shine and may or may not contain a genie. When Prince Daniel goes on an unauthorized walk in the city and gets himself in trouble, Wo Fat seizes the opportunity to use Steve (lowly palace guard and good samaritan) to his advantage. But it all goes wrong when Steve refuses to hand over the lamp and is left trapped inside the Cave of Wonders and now this new 'Prince Steven' has arrived on the scene to win Daniel's hand and he seems awfully familiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LandonRichardson for the beta and cheerleading.  
> Major kudos and thanks to Mr-Ksan for the artwork! [Check it out at tumblr](http://mr-ksan.tumblr.com/post/142571851422/) to give likes directly. Art has been placed in the story at the most appropriate points.  
> Story written for the 2016 H50 Big Bang.

"This is where the Spirit of the Ring led us." Wo Fat stood out on the sand plains but saw nothing extraordinary. If the Cave of Wonders was here, it was well hidden.

"I'm just saying, are you sure you trust the broad? She lives in a ring and she hates you." Victor Hesse stood alongside Wo Fat, tired out from their journey and wishing he had a staff to lean on like his boss did. It could be worse; he could be the stupid thief they'd brought with them who was trailing behind. The fat, useless, buffoon.

"It's here," Wo Fat answered, calm and cool. He twisted the ring in his hand and with a puff of smoke, a woman appeared in front of him. The Spirit, dressed in flowing blue pants and a jewel encrusted bikini top was certainly attractive, but she hated that Wo Fat was her owner even as she helped him.

"Well?" Wo Fat asked, waiting on her to answer. "We're here."

"I can see that," she said, sounding bored. "Give me a minute; I need to link with it telepathically before it'll appear. Don't rush me." She closed her eyes, crossed her arms and concentrated, her eyes screwing up as she did so and then there was a rush of wind around them, the sand whipped up, and before them rose the cave, with its head of a saber-tooth cat.

"Who dares approach the cave of wonder?" It asked, in a deep, booming voice that echoed over the desert. "Only the diamond in the rough may enter."

Their hapless thief finally caught up with them, panting, hands on his knees. "What does that mean?"

"It means you, you fool," Hesse said to him, pushing him forward. "Go get our stuff."

"Bring me the lamp, the other riches you can keep for yourself," Wo Fat stood, eyeing the cave.

"I wouldn't mind a bit of treasure," Hesse mumbled, but his place wasn't to question Wo Fat, and they were partners, so whatever Wo Fat got from the Genie was sure to benefit Hesse too, more than some gold from the cave would. At least, he kept telling himself that.

The thief approached the opening in the cave's mouth with trepidation. A huff of air came from inside and almost blew him backwards. He stepped in, worried about what might happen… and nothing. He turned back to the two men.

"See? Perfectly safe," Wo Fat assured him. "The lamp. Fetch it."

The thief turned back, fully inside the mouth of the cave. He took a few more steps and then there was a grumble, and the mouth of the cave closed. The two men and the Spirit of the Ring watched as the eyes lit up in a fiery yellow and red mix, swallowing the thief whole and descending into the sand dunes again. 

"Only the diamond in the rough may enter," it spoke again, echoing around them. 

Wo Fat looked at the Spirit. 

"What?" She asked, with a shrug. "All I do is lead you here, the rest is up to you."

"Who is the diamond in the rough?" Wo Fat asked pointedly, spelling it out in order to get a straight answer from her. 

"I don't know," she said slowly, sarcastically. 

"You must know something? You and the cave are connected," Hesse said, frustrated. 

"All I know is it's a he. And that he's a good man, and probably lives close by which means he's in this kingdom. Find him, and you can get your lamp," she blinked and disappeared in another puff of smoke. 

"This may be more complicated that I thought," Wo Fat grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Williams was sick of the sight of the damned Palace. For months he hadn't ventured outside the walls of the garden. The law was clear that he must stay until a suitor could be found. 

At first, Rachel had lorded it over him. They were getting divorced, their kingdoms' treaty would remain in place thanks to the fact that they shared a daughter, but there was no need for the arranged marriage to continue and now, divorced, Danny was not to be seen by members of the public until he was re-wed. Stupid laws, who the hell even made them? And what was worse was that in Rachel's land there was no such law and she could come and go as she pleased. Only Danny was affected, as a native monarch.

It was probably his parents' fault. He would blame his father - it was easy since the man was dead. His mother? Well, the Queen was having too much fun traveling and maintaining their other alliances. She'd caught on quick though; she knew her son well. When the divorce was announced, she'd taken leave to travel knowing Danny would become irritable at his confinement. 

The divorce was necessary. He and Rachel no longer got on. Sometimes you could luck out with arranged marriages. His parents had. But Danny and Rachel fought often, their personalities clashed, their upbringings so different that they couldn't get along well enough, and for the sake of their daughter, they realized it was better to part ways before they made bad decisions that would affect both their kingdoms. 

Rachel had already found herself a new suitor, but she couldn't leave to marry him until Danny was paired up. She was frustrated at the complication and had colluded with the kingdom's advisors to find a way of hurrying the process up. There was an old law, one that gave Danny six months from the divorce to find himself a suitor.

And here he was, over five months into the process, and no luck. 

He sighed as he sat on the hard ground of the palace floor. 

"Danno?" came a prompting voice. He blinked and looked over to the angel face of his daughter. 

"I'm sorry, Gracie, is it my turn?" He looked at his cards, trying to catch up. 

"It's been your turn for ages," she moaned and put her cards on the ground. "You look sad."

"I'm not sad, monkey, I'm with you. I can never be sad when I'm with you."

"But when you're not with me. Are you lonely?" She asked, hinting in her own way at the fact that she knew what his problem was.

"Sometimes," he said, honestly. He would never lie to his daughter.

"The ugly man who was here this morning, I didn't like him either," she said, screwing up her face.

"One, that man is a prince and two, you shouldn't call people ugly, it's not nice," he scolded. As a princess she needed to value all people and not look down on them. 

"No, I know that, but he was ugly, Danno. On the inside. He looked down his nose at me and when he was trying to impress you he just sounded like he thought he was better than us. That he thought he was perfect. And no one is perfect, Danno."

Danny ruffled his daughter's hair. "You are too smart for your own good."

"What will you do if you don't find someone you like?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. I may have to make a decision and choose from all the princes and princesses we've met."

"But we don't like them," she worried.

"I know, but sometimes we have to do things we don't want to."

"For the kingdom?"

"Yes, for the kingdom. We need to make sure the kingdom is protected, that we have allies out there in other kingdoms. Their armies will help us if we need it, and we will go to them too, if they need it. Just like the alliance we have with your mom's kingdom."

"If I grow up in both the kingdoms now, does that mean I have to rule both of them once I'm older?" She asked, screwing her nose up, not liking the idea.

"Maybe not. You will rule here, because you are my daughter and our alliance stated that priority in the marriage between your mom and I was for this kingdom. But if your mom doesn't have any more children with her new husband, then you will need to rule there too."

"I don't want to. Ruling looks so hard, how can I do both places at once? As it is, you and grandma are really busy and there's two of you."

"One day, you'll help me out more, when grandma is gone and you're old enough. And when you marry, you'll have help there too." He didn't like thinking about Grace getting married. As it was, the law stated she would need to by the age of 21 just like he had and look how that turned out. And he hated the idea of her going through what he was. He wanted her to marry who she wanted to, not based on his choice or anyone else's, nor due to any timetable. 

But at least she was able to move outside of the palace walls at the moment, even if it was only to travel between the two kingdoms. She got to see the sights, see other people and not just palace staff and guards. 

These five months had been difficult on him. He hated being cooped up, it made his skin crawl. He longed for something further than the gardens. He had only seen his city from the balconies, and all the people who lived and worked there, who counted on him to keep them safe… he hadn't seen them in so long. Hell, even then, he was always protected by guards who took care of his needs and flanked him in such a way that a lot of their people never actually got to see him properly. 

Sometimes he just wished he could have a life of his own, just for a short while. To be able to do something, go somewhere, and do it alone. 

*

Steve McGarrett hated guard duty with a passion. It was boring. He was a soldier; he was used to action and battle and preferred to be out there in the thick of things, protecting the kingdom and its allies from invaders. 

He hadn't returned home by choice, but when his father had been ailing and his sister needed help, it was something he had to do and would do again in an instant. His father had died shortly before he arrived home. And his sister, struggling to hold down a job, could barely afford where they were living. She needed help providing for herself, as well as finishing payments on their father's funeral and the expenses he'd wracked up from healers who couldn't even save him. There were bills to pay and Steve needed to help out. She was his only family, and he couldn't in good conscience go protect the kingdom, when his sister needed his protection more. 

He'd requested to be reassigned to the city so now here he was: patrolling streets, standing like a sentinel on the city walls or the outside of the Palace, guarding shipments as they came in and looking impressive and impressed as a range of suitors called to see if the Crown Prince would accept marriage. Most of it was tedious and mind-numbing and he spent his time letting his mind wander to other things.

He looked up at the Palace.

His family was struggling. His wage helped a lot, but his sister bounced from job to job. That wasn't the Queen's fault, or the Prince's, but he couldn't help but wonder more on what it would be like in there. He hadn't seen the Prince in 20 or so years and even then it was from a distance. Steve hadn't been inside the Palace walls, his rank not high enough, and since the age of 16 he'd been away fighting. Since his return, the Prince had been locked inside as part of this whole changeover in the monarchy after his divorce. He was curious as to what the Prince was like, how he lived, how easy it must be to have people wait on you every day and not worry about where your next meal was coming from.

He was a loyal subject. The King, before he'd died two years previously, had been revered for the alliances he brought with four other kingdoms, bringing to a close one of the greatest feuds in living memory. The Queen was seen as a compassionate woman; smart, diplomatic, and charitable. She had set up a home for orphaned children in the city in honor of the birth of her granddaughter. The Palace continued to pay for its existence and that was a good thing. 

The Prince? Steve knew less of him, but with parents like that he could only hope they raised him well and that he would be a good king in the future. He was protected. Steve heard stories that said when the Prince went out, you could barely see him around a sea of guards, but that he frequently visited healers, asking on the health of the city, he visited the orphanage with toys and that he would distribute coins to the poor, allowing them to buy a hot meal that evening.

Steve understood that no kingdom could heal its poor population with the wave of a wand, but if the leaders showed genuine care, then perhaps there was hope that poverty could be lessened.

Still, to see the Palace from the inside… Commander White had been good to him, getting him a position at home straight away on his return from war, but he doubted even he could get Steve sentry duty inside the gates anytime soon. That was Delano's decision, and he wasn't easily impressed, or likely to give that kind of job to someone outside of his own circle.

Steve was approached by another guard as his shift ended and he was to be replaced. He nodded at the guy, who looked bored before even starting, and Steve left. 

He stopped on his way to the small home he and Mary shared on the top level of a tall building above the shops, and he bought some bread and fruit for them to share. He wouldn't be paid again until the end of the week and the rest of his wages had gone on paying their bills. He had very little with which to buy them food but he should have enough to see them through so long as they were careful with the money.

He took a shortcut down a back alley, avoiding the temptation of the hot plates and sizzling smells coming from the main street, and suddenly he heard a noise behind nearby trashcans. When one fell over, he saw a guilty looking little boy behind scolded by his older sister. She stood, holding what looked like the remains of fruit that had begun to rot, and she handed it to the boy, urging him to eat. He turned his nose up at it, but her pleading eyes changed his mind and he took a small bite. 

That was when both of them saw Steve standing there. He lifted a hand in peace, hoping they'd stay calm. His heart went out to them, and he dug in his pocket for some of the fruit he'd bought, saving little for himself and Mary, and held it out to them. 

"Here you go, it's okay."

They were tentative, but the girl reached forward and gave him a blinding smile of thanks and they ran off together, leaving Steve to continue his walk home, doing his best to ignore his own stomach's protestations.

*

Danny looked at himself in the mirror. He looked okay. 

His dark pants were a good fit and pressed nicely. His leather shoes still held a shine. His shirt, well… it was relaxed. Considering he never had to go outside, and it was hot in the summer months, he didn't want to wear anything heavy. Plus, he didn't care about 'impressing' his visiting suitors. If they didn't like him like this, then they didn't like him at all. The shirt was white but practically see-through, especially when the light hit it from behind. It flowed over his torso, and the arms held more material than was strictly necessary and fell down and over his hands. The neckline plunged, showing off his collarbone and dipped down into his chest. If the material was picked up by a breeze, it would open wide enough to reach his nipples, which was why he could sometimes be found pulling the shirt back over himself. But despite that small annoyance it was light and comfortable and he didn't really care how he looked right now. 

He sighed as yet another princess was shown in.


	3. Chapter 3

She politely excused herself, gave Danny a genuine but tight smile and pretty much stormed out of the room. He and Grace rushed to the closing door and pressed their ears up to it to eavesdrop. 

"Princess, I trust you are having a pleasant-" The voice of one of his councilors, Duke Lukela, he was sure, sounded.

"Yes, Councilor, however I will take my leave. Good luck finding a suitor for your Prince," she sounded annoyed. Danny hadn't realized he'd upset her.

"Has he upset you? I assure you it is not his intent."

"No," she sighed, deflating. "No, he did not. I have frustrated myself, you might say."

"I don't want to pry…" Duke began, leading her on.

"My father and your Queen have known each other for a long time, Councilor. When we received word of the Prince's new found eligibility I jumped at the chance to travel here. Daniel is known to be a handsome man. Handsome, strong and kind, and in a fit of girlish stupidity I told my father I would come here and I would marry him. He told me Prince Daniel would not be impressed by wealth and a pretty face, and he was right. What the Prince wants is something special, I can respect that."

"But you were angry before…"

"No, not angry. Frustrated. And at myself, for now I return home and must tell my father he was right. He's going to milk that one for months," she grunted, but laughed to show it wasn't serious and Danny could practically feel Duke relax through the thick door.

"That is a relief, Princess. For a moment I thought I would need to report to the Queen that her son had acted inappropriately. She would not have been pleased."

"He is a perfect gentleman. Unfortunately, not my perfect gentleman. Good day, Councilor."

Danny heard her shoes clop over the shined palace floor and into the distance. He slouched against the door and turned to Grace, who had been just as intent on the conversation they were listening to. 

"What if I don't find the perfect person?" he asked her.

"No one is perfect, Danno," she reminded him. 

"I know. But if I don't find someone, do you think she'd be good?"

Grace thought for a moment then nodded. "I like her, she's nice. She didn't talk down to me because I'm still a kid. I think you could be good friends."

"I think so too, kiddo. Okay then, if we don't find anyone else by my deadline, Princess Gabrielle's name goes to the top of the pile."

*

Steve ate the last of his bread and looked out over the city from his window. The view was a good one, leading straight up to the palace that dominated the skyline. He liked looking at it. His job was to protect those inside, whether he was doing so from the city or from outside its borders. His job was also to protect those who lived in its shadow, and he was proud of that. Looking up at it reminded him of this.

Mary came up beside him. "I never think of you as a dreamer, Steve. But you keep staring at the palace like it's the best thing in the world."

"I'm just curious, is all. It's the one place in the city I've never been."

"You really want to work there, don't you."

"I do. It's a great honor to do so."

"Then tell Joe. He probably owes dad a few favors you can cash in. If you got to work inside, you'd earn more money, too."

"I don't think it's right to use him like that. I want to earn my position."

"Steve, you're my brother and I love you, but you keep trying to help people and it leaves us with just enough to get by. If you got promoted sooner, it could make us enough money to live better."

"I'll think about it," Steve said, now distracted by the sight of a cavalcade coming from the palace. The latest suitor had only entered around the middle of his shift so she could only have been in there for five hours or so. Meaning this was yet another royal leaving without securing the prince's hand. 

What was he looking for?

"I'm going for a walk," he told her, pulling her in to give her a kiss on her head and heading out into the late afternoon sun. There was no point in hanging around staring into space.

*

Grace had gone to see her mother and play with the son of her lady-in-waiting. Danny now wandered in the garden, the late afternoon sun on his back. He walked the edges, right around the walls, his hand trailing over them, despairing over what he was missing on the other side of it. 

He'd watched Gabrielle's entourage leaving and couldn't help the pang of jealousy he felt that she was traveling. It would take her days to get home and she'd already told him she planned to make some stops to enjoy the area, get to see it more. He told her she was welcome to explore his kingdom and its beauties. He just wished he could do the same right now. 

He'd had enough. He was sick of all these suitors. He probably wouldn't find anyone better. Surely if someone was going to catch his eye they would have come to see him by now? He must have seen every eligible prince or princess in all the lands. And this stupid law confining him to the palace walls in the interim… who came up with that? What did they expect was going to happen to him? His city was safe, sure you should still be careful, but he highly doubted anything bad would happen to him. And if anyone tried anything, Danny was well-trained to fight back. Though he'd never been allowed to lead his army from the front, he had been willing and able to do so. Were it not for the Queen's protestations and the vote in the council, he'd have been at the front lines after his schooling was complete. Now, it was his desire to raise Grace safely that kept him to the politics and daily grind of running the city and his land.

But if he was to rule the people he should understand them. And do so on their level. 

He looked around. 

It would only be for a few hours, just to explore.

He ran into the palace and towards the serving areas. He kept himself hidden, flat against the walls as he rooted around in the supply closets for something suitable. He crowed in triumph as he pulled out a large jacket, and rifled around until he found a pair of old looking boots. He changed his shoes and threw the jacket around his shoulders. He pulled up the hood so that he could cover his hair, aware that the blond was rare in these parts, and then made his way to the service exit. Turning the handle at the bottom gate, he took a deep breath before disappearing into the city.

 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Danny walked down streets where shops spilled out with vendors selling their wares, trying to get everyone's attention to buy their stock. The streets were full in a way he'd never really seen for himself before, except from a distance. Anytime he'd been out the paths had been cleared to let him through. 

He debated visiting the healers or the orphanage to check that everything was okay, but he worried that they would recognize him, having seen more of him than others, and he needed to stay hidden. He was here to look and to feel the city, nothing more. 

He stopped when he saw a fruit seller kick a small boy out of the way. The child had only asked him for charity and yet the seller saw him as nothing more than a menace. 

If Danny had an issue close to his heart, it was children. He saw Grace in every child he came across, whether in the orphanage, or happily playing in a park, and he could not excuse abuse, intolerance and rudeness. And he hated seeing children in such a vulnerable position. 

He made his way over to the cart, picked up a juicy red apple and handed it to the boy. "Here, you need this more than he does," he gestured to the seller who was trying to make a sale at the other end of his cart. 

The boy smiled a toothy grin at Danny and ran off happily. Danny turned and got a few steps before he was stopped by a large hand on his arm. "Hey, I hope you plan on paying for that."

"Pay?" Aw, crap, he'd forgotten to bring any money.

"No one steals from me. No child, no adult. I will call the guards," he warned. 

"No, that's unnecessary. I'm sorry. I work at the palace, I can get money there if you'll let me go," Danny reasoned. He stayed polite, calm, but it didn't seem to be working. 

"A likely story. Do you know what the penalty is for stealing from me?" He grabbed Danny's wrist tight enough to leave red marks and held it over the end of his cart. He brandished a sharp blade from behind his back and raised it, ready to strike down and take Danny's hand off. 

Danny knew the law; he knew this wasn't a part of it. He knew all thieves were due a fair hearing before any punishment was dealt out and here this seller thought it right to bring his own brand of justice to the streets. How dare he?

Danny fought back, he kicked out, but the seller was a large man, heavy and not budging. 

As the blade began to descend Danny screwed his eyes shut, bracing for the pain, but then nothing happened. 

He opened his eyes again to see the blade a few inches above his wrist, hovering in the air. He followed the line with his eyes to find a hand underneath the seller's elbow, blocking it from going lower. That hand led to a tattooed arm and to the face of someone in a guard's uniform. 

Thank God, the guard would take him to the palace or guard house and he'd be able to explain his actions and who he was, if necessary. This was how justice in his city was supposed to work. 

"Oh, thank God," Danny mumbled, the guard's face twitched, his eyes darting to Danny then back to the seller.

"This is not how the law works around here, sir." The guard forced the seller to lower his arm. "I will take this man to the palace and fetch you your money."

"And if he's lying, which I suspect he is?"

"Then he will be punished," The guard concluded. "Come on," he took Danny's arm and pulled him away, beginning to walk down the street.

"Hey!" the call came from the seller. "The palace is the other direction!"

The guard stopped, tensed and looked down at Danny. He turned back and reached into his pocket carefully. He held something in his hand, but Danny couldn't tell what it was. He certainly hadn't seen something like it before. There was a spark and the guard threw it to the ground. In a matter of seconds it let out a great amount of smoke, shielding them from view of the attention around them.

"Run," the guard said and he took off, his longer legs faster than Danny's, making him struggle to keep up as he kept his long coat held up and the hood covering his head.

They darted down side streets, around what should be dead ends of stacked barrels and clambered over them, until the guard was sure they weren't being followed. 

They finally stopped to catch their breath. "What was that?"

"An invention of mine. It helps confuse the enemy so you can escape, but it has other uses. I'm still working on it."

"Why are you helping me?" Danny asked of him. 

"You helped that child. You only meant to do something good. I respect that, so now, I'm helping you."

"But I was telling the truth," Danny said. "I have money at the palace, and now you've just made me into a criminal. Thanks. Thanks a lot."

"Yeah, right," The guard snorted. "If you worked at the palace you would know the city better. You would know not to take fruit from a stall on the bad side of town and you would know where to run to. You bounced into my back three times on our way here. You had no idea where we were going."

"So I'm new," Danny argued. 

"It doesn't matter," The guard waved off. "I could tell a mile off that you weren't used to the marketplace."

"I didn't think I was that obvious."

"You stood out," the guard looked at him appraisingly, yet his eyes didn't leave Danny's. "And it can be dangerous on the streets if you don't know what you're doing."

Danny scowled at the man. "I can take care of myself. I'm an adult, and well trained in defensive techniques."

"You've fought?"

"No," Danny blushed, unsure why. He'd wanted to fight, to defend his kingdom. He just never had been allowed. Now it made him sound like a coward, and he hated that thought.

The other man appraised him again, then sniffed. "If I hadn't been there today, you'd have lost your hand. So… you're welcome."

Danny humphed in frustration, hoping his crossed arms radiated his mood. The guard, looking happy to have won the argument, ignored anything Danny might want and instead took him by the hand and led him off. After a few more turns, he took him inside a building and up the flights of stairs to the top. 

"Where are we?" Danny asked. 

"This is where I live. My sister is around somewhere. It's just the two of us."

"You live here? It's small," Danny commented.

"We get by. It does have a great view," the guard pointed to the window and Danny moved to it, looking up at the palace. They had run further from it than he realized. The guard approached from behind, hovering at Danny's back and he could feel the man's warmth and it was somehow comforting. "You feel like telling me your name?"

"Da-" He cut himself off, he couldn't use his name, but now he'd started… "Danno. My name is Danno."

"Danno? That's interesting, I've never heard it before."

"It's a nickname," Danny explained, turning back around to face the man head on, belatedly realizing how close they were but refusing to be the first to back away. 

"Is there a story behind it?"

"That's private," Danny answered, and it was the truth. Grace was the only one who had ever called him that name and they'd both insisted it was just a thing between them. Now here he was giving the name away to a stranger.

"I'm Steve," the guard introduced himself. He reached up towards Danny's hood and his fingers touched against hair that had fallen out from underneath it. "You have golden hair," he said in a voice that seemed awed. 

"Yes," Danny answered, moving the hood on his head, but Steve reached higher and pulled it down. To Danny's relief, he didn't startle with recognition, so it seemed his identity was still safe. 

"You know, if you need money, you could sell it."

"Why would I sell my hair?" Danny asked, smoothing a hand over it to fix where the cover had been. He liked his hair.

"It's a rare color in this kingdom, and our royal family has golden hair. There are many in the kingdom who would like a wig made of it in honor of them. To be fashionable, you know? I'm just saying, it might be an option."

"I don't need the money," Danny insisted. "I'm fine."

"I'm just trying to help," Steve placated and Danny softened to him. This was a good man standing in front of him. He didn't know Danny, whether he was poor or rich and yet here he was, bringing him to his home to keep him from trouble. 

"I apologize, I didn't mean to snap," It was unusual. Danny hadn't felt anger towards the man. He'd actually been having a strange kind of fun since they'd met, despite the voice in his head that wanted to be argumentative. 

Steve shrugged it off, a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny glanced down at the hand but made no move to dislodge it, and Steve barely seemed to acknowledge it was there. "So that invention of yours. What's it called?"

"It's a type of grenade, a stun grenade, but it has no real name yet."

"How does it work though?" Danny asked curiously. "Do you have others?"

Steve dug in his pocket and brought another one out. "See, it's packed with dust and a little gunpowder to explode it open. It's designed to light from the spark between these two pieces of metal and having the small wick means you can throw it away from yourself before it goes off. It doesn't explode like an ordinary grenade. It's not designed to be lethal. Instead, you can stun the enemy while you retreat if outnumbered, or attack to give you more of an advantage."

"It certainly stunned me," Danny looked away from the grenade he'd been examining and up into Steve's eyes that softened and looked quite goofy now that he thought about it. "I don't think I want any in my house, but I can see the merit of having them in battle."

There was a noise from behind, breaking them apart with a start. "Hey brother, you back yet?" the voice rang out and then there was a young woman in the doorway. "Oh, company. Hey," she said. 

"Danno, this is Mary, my sister. Mary, this is Danno. We met while I was out."

"Hi," Mary smiled and waved over at him, then her mouth dropped open. "Oh, am I interrupting… something…?"

Danny looked at Steve confused, and Steve blushed, looking awkward and shooting daggers at his sister. That's when it dawned on Danny what she was implying. "Oh, oh, no. No we're not, I mean… Steve helped me out and now we're here, talking," he stammered, cursing himself for sounding like an idiot when he'd had speech training since the age of six and knew how to write a perfect treaty or proclamation. 

"I like him, he's cute," Mary pointed at Danny and smiled at her brother, making him blush further, his arms crossing over his chest defensively. 

"McGarrett!" came a bellowing voice from the staircase.

"Oh no," Steve dropped his arms, recognizing the voice. "Someone must have recognized me earlier and called it in." He took Danny by the arm. "We need to hide you."

"Wait, no," Danny stopped him, shaking his arm off. "I won't let you get in any more trouble because of me, I can fix this."

"Danno, that's all well and good, but you don't know this guy like I do, I'll sort it out. You don't know what you're doing..."

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing, I'm not a damsel in distress!" he argued back, grabbing his hood and pulling it over his head determinedly.

The door swung open again, Mary backed further into the wall and now it was too late for Danny to hide. Steve dropped his hand from Danny's back where it had been trying to shove him away and turned, standing straight. "Sergeant Delano, Sir!" he said, crisply.

"McGarrett, we got a report saying you grabbed a man on the street and ran off without paying for food."

"I can explain, sir."

"By all means," Delano gestured to him, barely even acknowledging Danny's presence. Steve tried to start but cut himself off, not sure what to say. Delano tapped his foot waiting. "I don't have all day, McGarrett. The Prince is missing."

"The Prince is missing?" Steve turned worried eyes on Delano, and Danny could see his dedication to his job coming through. He was a soldier, and though Danny didn't know how well the man could fight, the fact that he didn't even know what his Prince looked like yet he showed this level of concern? It showed his commitment and loyalty. It showed he'd spent a lot of time away from his home and survived thus far, so maybe he was good.

"He disappeared from the palace an hour ago. Just come with me, you can explain what happened to the judge. Maybe the punishment won't be too severe, but I warn you, he's in a bad mood lately."

One of the guards with Delano moved forward and took hold of Steve's arm.

"Wait," Danny said. "I'm the one who took the food, not Steve. His only crime was to try and help a stranger."

"Aiding and abetting is still a crime. You'll need to come with us, too," Delano looked at Danny but seemed to still look through him like he was nobody. No matter how he was dressed, Danny was still a person. He respected everyone who worked for him and everyone who lived in his city or outlying lands. He would not be talked to like this and he wouldn't allow one of his officers to act in this manner.

"Listen, you need to stop. This is insane, I demand that Steve be pardoned," he stood straighter.

"You demand?" Delano laughed at him. "You are a thief and a street-rat, you cannot demand anything," Delano came forward himself and grabbed Danny's arm to cart him off. Steve tried to intervene, but the guard holding him didn't let go. 

"Let him go," Danny continued, not worried about himself, but for Steve and his sister, who was also being corralled by guards. "By order of the Prince." He pulled his hood off with a flourish and ripped open his jacket to reveal the tailored, expensive clothing beneath.

There was a collective gasp. Though not all citizens and guards knew what Danny looked like, they could tell by his posture and tone and yes, the blond hair, that he was their prince. They stooped low, forcing Steve and Mary to do the same in reverence. 

"I'm sorry, your Highness. I did not know it was you," Delano practically groveled. "Rest assured, they will be punished."

"What are you talking about?" Danny loomed over Delano. He may not be thrilled over having people bow to him, but sometimes it could be used to his advantage.

"Our standing orders were to find you, and bring back anyone found in your presence to explain their actions," Delano answered.

"They were unaware of who I was and have shown me nothing but kindness. I misled them; they had no part in this."

"That is a matter you'll need to take up with the judge," Delano said as he turned his head to his guards and ordered them to take Steve and Mary away. 

Danny radiated with annoyance. Bureaucracy meant that even in his position, he still had to abide by law and procedure, even when he didn't like it or considered it a nuisance. He gave Steve what he hoped was an apologetic and hopeful look. "I'll fix this, okay? I promise," he assured him.

"Come, Your Highness. We must get you home," Delano looked at him, his shamed face now glanced at him with respect and possibly fear. The former, something he no longer wanted from this man unless he could show it to everyone. Maybe he could be taught that lesson, too.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve and Mary were chained in a jail cell with both of their arms secured above their heads. 

"I don't get it," Mary said, voice even and not the worried tone Steve expected. 

"What don't you get?"

"Why would the prince dress up like a peasant and go into the streets? Doesn't he realize how dangerous that is?"

"Maybe not; he is a prince. They probably keep some things from him for his own protection. I think it's good though that he got out there and saw what things are really like."

"You like him," Mary smiled, despite their situation. 

Steve sighed. "He is my prince and it's my job to protect him."

"But you didn't know it was him when you started liking him. I know you, bro. I know what you look like when you fall for someone. What did he do?"

"He tried to help people. Now that I know who he really is, I'm not surprised at his generosity. It was just a little misguided to attempt anything while out on his own."

"What do you think will happen to us?"

"He said he'd try to help. I believe him. Don't worry, Mare," Steve reassured her. He was confident that the prince would do what he could. They'd be okay. 

"I'm sorry, Steve," she said.

"What for?" he asked.

"He's a prince. He's to be married soon to another royal. You don't stand a chance."

The big door creaked open and the formidable figure of the judge came down the steps in his flowing robe, holding the staff he was known for, with its large crystal snake head on top. The light glinted off the jewel and right into Steve's eyes, bothering them as it hit him and the judge took a moment to just look. 

"You are Steve McGarrett," Judge Wo Fat said.

"Yes, sir."

The judge looked him over, carefully. "I have been told you are a good man that has found himself in an unfortunate position."

"We didn't kidnap the prince. He said-"

"Yes, I know that. However, you did let a stranger, prince or not,  steal food. And then helped him escape. You are a palace guard, an example must be set. I will allow your sister to go free. You, however, must remain here while I deliberate on your punishment."

He gestured for a guard to come in and take the manacles from Mary's arms. Steve was relieved. She had no part in anything; she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, which wasn't a surprise for her. Steve was a soldier and a guard, he understood that what he had done was wrong and he was bound by the law. The prince was, too. There was only so much that could be done for him and he was thankful that the prince had managed to free Mary so easily.

"Everything will be okay, Steve," Mary said before she was led off and Steve settled in against the wall.

*

Danny stormed through the halls of the palace. He'd been searching for the judge and he wasn't in his chambers, and no one had been able to tell him anything. He had decided to go straight to the jail and do his best from there. Steve needed to be set free now; he'd worry about the judge's opinions later on. 

He took keys from a guard too worried about saying 'no' to his prince to do anything else but hand them over. He took a few steps towards the cells but was stopped by the judge as he exited one along with a guard and Mary. 

"Judge Wo Fat, you and I need to have a talk," he called out.

"My prince," Wo Fat bowed, then straightened again. "I was just letting the young woman leave."

"Yes, thank you," Danny smiled at Mary. "My apologies again, Mary. I have ordered that compensation be taken to your home."

"Compensation?" she asked.

"I've sent provisions. Your kindness and that of your brother deserves more. I will do what I can," she mouthed a thank you and was marched away by the guard. Danny turned back to Wo Fat. "What about Steve? Is he still in there?"

"I'm afraid not, Your Highness."

"Then where is he?"

"He has already been punished for his crimes."

"What crimes?"

"Kidnapping the prince, obviously," Wo Fat said, as if it was blatant.

"He didn't kidnap me, I left the palace myself. I mean, maybe he grabbed me after, but he was just trying to help and didn't know who I was. Delano was supposed to inform you of that," Danny's hands waved around as he spoke, agitated.

"Oh dear," Wo Fat shook his head sadly. "I was aware of no such thing. The prisoner asked that his sister be spared, that he would take the full punishment."

"Which was?" Danny asked, worried. 

Wo Fat cleared his throat. "He has been stripped of his uniform and banished from the kingdom. He was taken out already. I'm sorry, my prince. He is already gone."

"But," Danny said, shocked at how fast Wo Fat had worked. "He was innocent. He's a good man who fought for this kingdom, he protected it and this is how he is repaid? You're going to send men back out after him," Danny decided. 

"Your Highness, I don't believe that is a good idea," Wo Fat argued, quickly. 

"Why not?"

"Well," he floundered. "He was not happy with the punishment. No prisoner is, of course. He cursed your name, spat on the city walls, vowed not to set foot in any kingdom allied with ours. Whatever loyalty you think he had for you is gone."

"No," Danny paled and wiped a hand over his face. It didn't sound like Steve, but then, he'd only known him such a short time. He had felt something for the man. He didn't know what it was but he was comfortable in his presence and felt a flutter in his stomach when Steve touched him and he had the feeling Steve felt the same. Now he was hated by him?

"Let this be a lesson to you, my prince, of what happens when you venture outside the palace walls alone. All of this happened because of you. It is best that you stay here, where you can be taken care of." He smiled at Danny and patted his shoulder, but his eyes seemed dark and menacing. Danny had never been keen on Wo Fat. He was a strict judge. His father once said that kept people from committing crimes - knowing the punishments could be high. But Danny just didn't like the man, he creeped him out and he'd done his best to stay away from Wo Fat when he prowled the edges of the palace.

He walked off, stunned. How had this happened so quickly? He thought he'd found a possible friend in Steve and now he was gone, and turned against the kingdom. It was bad enough trying to find a suitor, but to lose the first person outside of the palace that he'd had a real conversation with in months? Maybe even years? He hadn't known he'd missed that, but now he knew all too well.

*

Victor Hesse made his way through the tunnels under the guard house and up into the rear of the palace so he could get to the judge's office. He didn't make the journey often. They normally communicated by letter, but Wo Fat had sent for him and now he had to get in without being seen. 

He was a wanted criminal after all. 

"I'm here," he said quietly, pushing into the room through its secret entrance. 

"Victor, good of you to join me," Wo Fat said from behind his desk where he was writing something. 

"Your note said you'd found him? How do you know it's him?"

"I don't know for sure, but he is a likely candidate. And he won't be missed. He's a common palace guard, currently being held in one of our jail cells accused of theft."

"So what's the plan?"

"First, we need to know if he truly is the man we've been looking for," Wo Fat said, standing to come around the desk with his robes flowing behind him. He rubbed the ring on his finger and in moments, the Spirit was standing in their presence. Wo Fat didn't need pleasantries. "You are connected to the cave of wonder, so you are connected to this… diamond in the rough."

"Pretty much, yeah," The Spirit answered. 

"Can you feel him close by? Is he here?"

She looked around. "Well he's not in the room," she said. He scowled at her and she concentrated. "I feel something, so yeah; he's maybe inside the building."

"I knew it. That misguided fool is our diamond," Wo Fat smiled and the Spirit disappeared, no longer needing to be there. 

"So if he's in a jail cell, we need to get him out to come with us. You going to pardon him in exchange for his help?"

"Of course not," Wo Fat said, rolling his eyes. He didn't pardon anyone. "I've already told the prince that I banished him. He seemed to like the man, wanted to be around him; I couldn't let him get closer."

"So what then?"

"You must go in. He can't know I'm involved in this, no one can. Tell him of the cave, of the treasure. Entice him with it. I've looked into his record; he came home because his father ran up bills he couldn't pay himself, so he needs the extra money for his family. I don't care, find something to hang over him and escape the cells with this," he handed Victor a key.

"You want me to go to the cave alone?"

"I'll be there, just hidden and watching. I want my lamp," he said, voice full of strength and authority. 

"Keep your hair on, we'll get the lamp," Victor placated. "Then we get the kingdom."

*

Victor was pushed into the cell and the door was closed behind him. He put on a limp as he made his way down the steps and saw Steve there still in the manacles. They didn't usually use those, but Delano liked to get carried away sometimes.

He came and sat near Steve, neither one beginning a conversation for a long time.

Eventually Victor spoke up. "Rumor has it you saw the prince. It's been months since he was allowed to be seen in public and even then…"

Steve turned to face Victor who had trailed off his words and was now waiting intently for Steve's answer. "Yes, I saw him. I spoke with him."

"What's he like?" Victor asked. Steve scowled over at him and Victor responded by raising his hands defensively. "I'm not trying to be nosy, I just… I've never met him. I'm curious."

Steve shifted in his seat. "I don't know you. I don't know your name, but I do know you're a criminal. Why should I answer your questions?"

"Hey, you're in the cell, I'm in the cell. Just making conversation," he started. "And just because I'm in here doesn't mean I'm bad or anything. I mean, what did you do to wind up here?"

Steve cleared his throat and sighed. "You have a point," he didn't actually answer the question, but he conceded. After all, he didn't consider himself a criminal, even though he committed a crime to wind up where he was.

There was silence between them again; Victor trying to work out if Steve would clam up entirely, though maybe if he tried to bring up his family rather than his crime that might work to get McGarrett to open up more. He was about to try another tactic when Steve spoke. 

"I was helping the prince, that's how I got here."

"And he didn't get you out?"

"He has to abide by the law. We all do. I still need to answer for what I did, even if it really was just bending the law a little."

"It's unjust is what it is," Victor put in, hoping riling Steve up might be his angle. "You barely did anything wrong and you're in here in manacles. Who knows what kind of punishment they might give you. Maybe set an example. Lose a hand, or eyes… banishment… hell, they could just behead you."

"For the sake of an apple?" Steve asked, incredulous. "They wouldn't do that."

"Judge Wo Fat is strict and he is the law. He can do what he likes."

"The Royal Family would never stand for it."

"They have all these years," Victor pointed out and could see Steve's expression beginning to falter.

"Not Prince Daniel. He wouldn't allow it."

"You like him," Victor cocked a smile out of the corner of his mouth. "Wait… you _like_ him."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Steve asked. "I was a soldier in the Royal Army, now a Palace guard and he's the prince. It's my job to keep him safe. That's all I did in the market."

"But you didn't know it was him at the time, that's the point," Victor said then decided to go for it. "Maybe you don't have to be punished at all."

Steve turned confused eyes on him. "You know a way out of this?"

"I know a way out of the cell. And a way to prove your worth. Maybe even your innocence. Or at least, a way to pay for your crime without losing a body part."

Steve snorted. "I don't believe you."

"Look, there's a place I know of, filled with treasure. Riches beyond your imagination. Think what you could do with that gold. I can see you have feelings for the prince, yet he can't marry a commoner like yourself. With riches, you could perhaps win his hand."

"He must marry royalty," Steve argued. "That's if I was even interested in him. Or him in me."

"Ah but with wealth, more wealth than other kingdoms, they might overlook the royal issue. You could provide for your family, you could help the poor. Trust me, there's a lot of treasure in this cave, even sharing between us both."

"And why would you share any of it with me? Why would I risk getting involved with a criminal when my sister needs me?"

"Because I could use someone fit and healthy to do it. I have a dodgy leg, you saw me walking. The cave is deep underground; I need someone to do the heavy lifting. I get us to the cave, you get us the treasure."

"If we get caught trying to escape we'll both be for the stocks."

"I already told you, I have a way out," Victor produced the key from a hidden pocket in his clothing. "So, do we have a deal?"

Steve had options. He could accept his punishment, likely lose his job and bounce around trying to make ends meet with Mary. Or he could go with this guy and maybe be able to get the things he wanted most… though he highly doubted it, but kernels of truth could be in this guy's words. After all, Steve saw himself as an honest man yet here he was in manacles - this guy could be the same. There was a third option, in that he could try to persuade the guards that he was simply following this criminal, waiting while the man incriminated himself more before trying to arrest him. It might work. Victor certainly seemed like he was going to leave with or without Steve.

He took his time deliberating, thinking over all those thoughts until finally turning back to Victor. "Okay. What have I got to lose?"


	6. Chapter 6

Steve told Victor he wouldn't go anywhere without checking on his sister first, or even taking her with them if it was going to be a long trip. Victor had agreed though he wasn't entirely happy with it. He said it was because he didn't want his share of the treasure to go down but Steve said he and Mary would split their half, and Victor would get the other. 

They made their way through the back alleys of the marketplace to Steve and Mary's small home and went inside, trudging up the spiral staircase. 

The sight that greeted them was unexpected. There was food spilling out of the pantry, there was new furniture and Mary was in a uniform for what looked like a new job.

"Mary, what happened?" Steve asked, astonished. 

"Oh my God, Steve!" She ran to him and hugged him. "The prince got you out?"

"Not exactly. Mary, what is this?"

"It's from him. He wanted to thank us. Steve, he paid off dad's debts. All of them."

"He what?" 

"He sent a note with the new chairs, about how our generosity deserved some in return. Then he said something weird about wanting to help support me if I was on my own. I feared the worst when no one at the guard house would tell me anything." She reached up and hugged him again.

"No, sis, I'm here. Just. Wow, he really did that?" He felt a surge of something in his heart that he could only describe as pride. Pride in his prince, in the fact that he hadn't fought in wars for nothing, that fighting for this kingdom he loved was the right choice because if their ruling family could be like this then it was worth it. Prince Daniel had vowed to take care of Mary in Steve's absence and he would be eternally grateful for that even if it was no longer necessary. 

Then he thought more. If Prince Daniel had paid his debts, he didn't need the treasure from the cave. He just needed to support himself and Mary, he didn't need riches. 

"Victor, I don't-"

"You are not backing out, Steve," Victor warned. "You owe me for getting you out. Besides, you're an escapee now, you can't live the life you had before."

He had a point and Steve had to concede it. Things had changed dramatically. Now, his only hope of coming home again and of making sure Mary was safe, was to fulfill his promise to Victor and then hope that the treasure was enough to, perhaps, clear him of his wrong doing. That or they would be able to afford to move to another city.

"Mary," he looked down at her. "This is a 'friend' of mine, Victor. Look, a lot has happened over the last day. I need you to come with me and we can explain."

"I just got in, I'm tired Steve, can't it wait?"

"Sorry, Mare. We should go and it has to be now, I'll explain on the way."

*

The small band had escaped the city, perhaps a little too easily, but they knew the streets well enough to get away. Once outside, they made their way into the desert lands of the kingdom, explaining everything to Mary as they went, and continued to trudge until Victor seemed happy with their location. How he could tell, Steve didn't know. Not until he watched him pull a ring from his hidden pocket. Just how deep was that thing?

He rubbed the ring and Steve was shocked to see a woman now standing in front of them as smoke cleared from around her. 

"You found him them?" She said to Victor, head indicating Steve. She didn't seem entirely impressed with anything 

"Yes, I found him. Now I'm pretty sure we're at the right spot."

"She came from the ring," Steve said, still stunned, looking between everyone and seeing the same kind of surprise on his sister's features. He pointed between Victor and the woman. "You have a magic ring?" he asked Victor.

"Yes, I have a magic ring, this is the Spirit, get over it quickly," Victor said. "Now, bring forth the cave," he ordered her. The woman closed her eyes, and then Steve grabbed at Mary's arm as she stumbled back a few steps watching as the head of large cat with big teeth was brought forth from the sand.

"Who dares approach the cave of wonder?" A voice boomed through the opening.

Victor looked at Steve, expectantly. "Uh, I do. My name is Steve McGarrett," he said, voice becoming more confident. This was something to get used to but he could do it and quickly. He was a soldier, he could put aside the weirdness and deal with the job at hand. Besides, he'd seen some basic sorcery in his time, just not women living in rings or caves in the shape of animals.

"You may enter. Touch nothing but the lamp."

"What does it mean 'touch nothing but the lamp'? I thought we were here for treasure," Mary asked.

"We are," Victor said. "But the lamp is first. Resist the rest of the treasure right now. Think of it as a test. Bring me the lamp, then we can sort out the rest."

"Okay," Steve said, a little wary. This man was a criminal after all, he didn't exactly trust him and there was something he wasn't being told, but he'd come this far. He made sure to take Mary with him, not letting her stay up top alone with a sleaze like Victor and deciding she'd be safer with him.

They made their way into the cave. The stairs were steep and there were many of them. They were lucky that the cave had torches lining the walls. When they reached the bottom, Steve took one down from its bracket and walked with it further into the cave, taking the lead and shielding Mary in case there was something else down here to be wary of.

"Wow," Mary breathed out as they moved into a large cavern, filled to the brim with gold and jewels, the light from the torches around them glinting off everything he could see. There were piles of coins. Actual piles. Victor had been right; this place would make all of them rich beyond their wildest dreams. Steve could start his own kingdom with just his share.

He swallowed. They had to resist the gold and look for a lamp. Somewhere in here was a lamp that had to be the first thing to leave the cave. He gestured for Mary to stop staring and follow and then  began to make his way through the room, carefully peering around piles of treasure and behind plinths. They passed all the way through to the other end of the cavern and still nothing. Maybe he'd missed it, he thought, confusion passing over his face. 

He turned around; looking everywhere he could, when he saw the dark doorway to the side. He made his way over with Mary hot on his heels. He held the torch high and passed through into a smaller cavern. In the center of the room was a tall pillar - lit from above but with no sign of an origin for the light - and a staircase led up it. Underneath it was surrounded by a moat of water, with unevenly placed stones that formed a bridge. He handed the torch to his sister to hold and rubbed his hands together.

Steve knew this was why he was here. There was no way Victor would make it over these stones without falling and he really didn't trust his sister to manage either. She'd probably slip from lack of attention. The stones were small, he'd not be able to get his whole foot on so he'd have to be careful but quick at the same time. He tested the first stone with his toes and then slowly put pressure on it. He had to keep his balance while he tested the next one, then the next, speeding up as he did so, all the while feeling like he was walking a tightrope to get there. On the last few steps he braved putting his eyes up and facing the lamp. He couldn't look away. It was like it was calling to him, it was hypnotic. As he climbed the stairs he wasn't looking where he was going until he found himself standing in front of the pillar. 

He reached out and carefully picked up the lamp. He held it in his hands. It was battered and old but there must be value in it for it to be kept safely in this chamber. He shook it, but there was nothing inside. His hands fell to his sides, one still holding onto the lamp and it hit against his leg. No, it was just a battered old lamp, kept in here because it wasn't like the treasure of the other room.  
   
"Is that the thing we came for?" his sister yelled up at him from below as he attached it to his belt.  
   
"I think so. It doesn't seem special to me. I guess beauty is in the eye of the beholder," he said as he began to make his way down from the plinth. Of course, if this was a test then it made sense that what you had to find first was the most worthless thing in the room.  
   
He ran back along the stepping stones and took a satisfied breath upon reaching solid ground again. His sister looked at the lamp where it hung by Steve's side. "Seems like a worthless hunk of junk, we'd be much better off with just one of these," she lifted a single gold coin up in front of Steve's face.  
   
His eyes widened. "Where did you?"  
   
"What, it was right here and..."  
   
The ground shook like the beginning of an earthquake. "Uh-oh," Steve said, looking up at where the rocks of the cave were beginning to throw dust down around them. "Come on, come on let's go, quickly!" he ushered her in front of him, encouraging her to run as fast as possible. "Only you, Mary! Only you! They said not to touch anything but the lamp!"  
   
"I know, I'm sorry! I didn't realize I'd even done it!" she excused herself as they ran as fast as they could back to the main cavern.  
   
Steve was tempted to pick up more treasure on the way since they'd already messed up, but resisted, knowing it would slow them down and the way the cave was shaking it was sure to collapse soon. He could sense the danger behind him, the darkness and the falling rocks approaching them but he just grabbed at Mary's arm and sped her along, not looking back, just running.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Steve put his military fitness to good use, running up them, dragging his sister. He wished only he had come into the cave - he'd have made it to the top by now, but Mary was slower, not used to the rigors of this kind of activity and when the steps in front of them began to crumble, Steve's eyes widened, fear creeping in as he realized they wouldn't make it.

Suddenly, a large chunk of steps gave way and they stopped with a stumble before falling through the gaping space.

"Throw me the lamp!" The voice of their criminal accomplice rang out.  
   
He looked up to see Victor, shadowed in the light of the opening. There was someone with him, but he couldn't see who. It wasn't the woman from the ring though.

Steve gestured for Mary to clamp on around his neck. He'd carried heavier loads - all part of his training - and he could only hope he had a shot at jumping the distance. He took a flying leap and was able to grab onto the bottom step closer to the cave mouth, but his hold was precarious. "I can't hold on. Give Mary your hand and help her up!"

"First give me the lamp," Victor said back.

Steve was incredulous. For the stupid lamp Victor would risk both Steve and Mary dying? But he didn't have time to argue. He reached to unhook the lamp from his belt, holding it up, trying to get it closer to Victor, but then he pulled back. Victor didn't care about them and he was a criminal. He could easily double cross them. "What's so special about it?"

"That doesn't matter, just give me it, then I'll pull you out."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't have much choice, McGarrett,"

Steve didn't have time to think. He reached up and could feel Victor's hands on the other side of the lamp, but when he saw a triumphant look in Victor's eyes, a menacing, dark look, he knew for sure he wasn't getting rescued. Victor wanted the lamp and nothing more. Steve clamped on with his other hand, dangling from Victor's hold, hoping it would give him no option but to pull Steve out. Instead, Victor did everything he could to shake Steve off; Steve's weight too much for him and Victor's hands slipped, giving Steve back the lamp as he fell, grabbing onto an outcrop of rock by the skin of his teeth while Mary scrambled to try and get back onto the still crumbling steps.

"Help us!" Steve cried out, but Victor was angry, seeing red. 

"We'll just get it some other way!" he yelled and pulled out a knife to attack Steve. On instinct, Steve let go only to exchange one possible death for another. The two siblings tumbled down, backs hitting against step after step as they plunged together into the darkness.  
   
Along the way, Steve - hands still clutching tightly to all the precious objects in his charge - hit his head and everything went black.

*

"You fool!" Wo Fat bellowed at Victor Hesse. "Because of your anger we've lost the lamp. Now we must find a new person to fetch it."

"We found McGarrett; we'll find the next one, no big deal. I didn't like him anyway," Hesse spat on the spot where the cave had been. "And if the fall didn't kill them, they're stuck in there now."

"Give me the ring, the Spirit will know what to do."

"Sure," Victor looked at his hand. The ring was no longer on his finger. "Uhm…" He touched his pocket but it wasn't in there. He looked around at the sand but saw nothing. "Uhm…"

"Where is my ring?" Wo Fat asked, astonishingly calm.

"I don't have it."

"You don't have it?" 

"It must have fallen or… McGarrett, he must have taken it when he tried to hold on."

"YOU FOOL!" Wo Fat screamed at him. "Without the ring, I have no way of knowing who the diamond in the rough is!"

"Maybe you can get another ring?" Hesse asked, edging away from Wo Fat to be on the safe side. 

"It took us five years to find that one. There aren't many rings like it in the world, AND I WANT MY LAMP!!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Ow," Steve said, waking up to a pounding head and, surprisingly, no broken bones. His training must have put him in good stead to fall and not get seriously hurt. Of course, fall or not, he was now in the dark, in a cave that had collapsed. He had no idea how big it was or how much air was in here...

It might have been better if he'd stayed unconscious. 

He wasn't exactly in the best of positions. He'd escaped jail, and now he was trapped in a different kind of prison. Not to mention the horror of being stuck with his sister until they died. "Mary?" he asked, scrunching his eyes into the darkness, looking for shapes.  
   
"Yeah, I'm here," she answered pretty quickly. "You were out longer than me, I was trying to find my way around. I think this place is huge." Her voice sounded further away than Steve anticipated.  
   
His eyes began to adjust to the darkness. It wasn't pitch black though it was close to it, but there was still something that allowed him to see vague shapes and he was pretty sure he could pinpoint his sister. Of course, it could be his imagination or his head wound making him see things.  
   
He took stock of the situation. "You bring anything useful with you?"  
   
"Not useful enough," she commented back. Both knowing the only really useful thing right now would be a ladder or a torch. He patted his pockets and shirt. Nothing. Though, he still had the lamp.

The lamp.

Maybe it still had something in it. Lamps like that had oil, maybe he could light it and see a little better in here. He fumbled around for it and brought it to his lap. It was probably even more battered now. He tried to find a way into it, rubbing over it to get to the lid.

It began to heat up in his hand, a spark came from the spout and then smoke began to emerge from it. Steve put the lamp down and moved out of the way with a 'whoa'. The smoke grew, moving higher until it reached a good six feet and then it morphed into the shape of a man. 

"Oh that feels so good!" The man said, head bobbing from side to side as his bones cracked into place. Arms swinging at his sides to loosen the limbs up.   
   
Steve pushed himself up against a wall beside Mary. Also, he could see the man. There was light in the cavern now, how did that happen?  
   
"Ten thousand years is a long time, brah." The man continued like nothing was out of the ordinary and he looked over at Steve, who gaped.  
   
A man appeared out of a lamp.

_**A man appeared out of a lamp.** _

More sorcery? Well, he had already seen a woman come out of a ring, so maybe it wasn't so crazy after all. 

"Oh, hey, you have my family ring!" The man said, ignoring Steve's discomfort and picking up the ring from where it was a few feet away on the ground. He handed it to Steve. "If you don't mind, could you give it a little rub for me? Thanks," he said. 

Steve did as he was asked while thinking he must have hit his head harder than he thought. 

The woman from the Ring appeared in another batch of smoke. Earlier she had seemed resigned to helping Victor and rather bored with her lot in life. Now, she beamed a smile at the other man. "Cousin!"

"Kono!" he said back in the same happy voice and they hugged. "Haven't seen you in a few millennia, how are you?"

"Can't complain. Well I could. Got found by some real ass. Wait, he's not here is he? He was looking for you."

"Is it him? He doesn't look like an ass," the man said pointing over at Steve. 

"Oh, no, not him. This is Steve. He's the one who got into the cave."

"Ah, so he's my new master then, cool. He's got more muscle than the last one. Either that or I'm not working out enough."

"What 'master'? Who are you?" Steve finally was able to speak. If he was hallucinating, it was at least some entertainment before he suffocated in the cave. Mary was still quite shaken by the turn of events as well, so it helped ground Steve into his shifting reality of sorcery. But Mary was getting preoccupied with the rest of the contents of the room - the spilled out treasures that still littered the cave floor.

"Where are my manners, I'm sorry," the man held his hand out; shaking Steve's then pulling him to his feet. "My name's Chin. I'm the genie of the lamp. This is Kono, my cousin. She's the spirit of the ring."

"A spirit. And a genie." Steve said pointing between each of them.

"Yes," Chin said. "And since you came down here and brought me out of the lamp that makes you my new master and now you've got three wishes coming your way, buddy."

"Whoa, wishes?" Mary asked, incredulous but her face broke out into a beaming smile ready to take advantage of the situation.

"Three wishes. And no wishing for more wishes. You get three, that's the deal," Chin answered her.

"Then what do you do?" Mary turned to Kono.

"I'm not as powerful, but I can find things, move around the place, stuff like that. Nothing big or flashy. I leave that to my cousin," she knocked Chin's shoulder.

"I must be having some kind of nervous breakdown," Steve wiped both hands down his face. "Sorcery is one thing, but this? This is a whole different kettle of fish. This morning I was bored on guard duty, then I tried to help someone, got my ass thrown in jail, broke out with a guy who promised me treasure, then got stuck down here with you guys."

"I know it seems strange," Kono began. "But you were chosen for this. The ring and the lamp always find their way to someone who deserves to possess them. Even if we get a bit battered along the way. I don't know how yet, but you're probably going to do something great, boss. Mark my words."

"That sounds a lot like prophesy," Steve hedged. 

"Just hope," she said, patting his shoulder. "But we are really here, no hallucinations, no dreams."

"And you're going to grant us three wishes? Anything we want?" He asked of Chin. 

"Well, strictly speaking this is for you, not your sister," Chin inclined his head towards Mary who folded her arms with a 'humph', "We have a few rules as well, I mean, who doesn't?" He held out a hand and counted off on his fingers, "One, I can't kill anybody, so don't ask. Two, I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. Three, I can't bring people back from the dead. Tried it once, the result wasn't pretty. Other than that? Sure, go ahead."

"Uh-huh. Look, I've got bigger problems right now, like getting out of this place. I'm not wasting wishes on just anything. That's if you can even do them, I've not seen much beyond smoke and mirrors so far. This could all be one big charlatan act."

"I can get us out," Kono shrugged. 

"You can-" Steve cut himself off. "Why didn't you say that before?"

"No one asked. But if you need out of the cave, I'm your girl. I did say I could move stuff. This is my area of expertise." She relaxed her shoulders and closed her eyes. "Hold hands," she asked of Steve and Mary who complied quickly.  
   
Steve was barely aware of how Kono was doing it, but they all lifted into the air with ease. He felt like nothing could shock him anymore and was beginning to go with the flow. He enjoyed this. Something inside of him felt like flying was easy and fun and he wanted to experience more of it. Before he knew it, they'd reached the top of the cave and it blasted apart. He shielded his face but no pieces hit them as they came out the top.  
   
Kono didn't stop there. She kept going, keeping them flying through the air. There was a rush of the wind against them but no resistance from the air. The view across the land was exquisite as they sped forward, cutting the time that it had taken Steve and Mary to walk to the cave into a mere fraction as he could see the city in the distance.  
   
But Kono veered off and headed to the edge of the distant desert. She dropped them down by the side of a pool of water. They were hidden from view, even though there was no one else here to even look for them.

"I gotta say, that was pretty damn good," Steve said, looking around him. His day was getting stranger. Mind you, he had no idea how long he'd been unconscious in the cave; it was probably not the same day anymore. The sun seemed awfully high in the sky. If he had to guess he'd say it was morning.

"Thanks, boss," Kono nodded with a pleased smirk.

"So about these three wishes," he turned to Chin. "I can have anything?"

"Pretty much, so long as it's within the rules," Chin leaned against a tree.

"I don't know what I want," Steve said. "I mean, I want my sister to be okay, I'd like to be happy, I'd like a family again, I want the kingdom to be safe but I don't know about how it works with wishes. What would you wish for?"

"Wow, no one's ever actually asked me before," Chin said, face more serious than Steve had seen. "Well, I guess…" he glanced at Kono, who bit her lip, like she knew his answer. "No, forget it."

"What? Tell me," Steve asked. 

"Freedom," Chin answered, reaching out for Kono's hand. 

"You're a prisoner? In the lamp?" Mary asked, gesturing to the offending object as Steve held it up, looking at it clearly for the first time.

"It's all a part of being a genie. I've got all the power you could imagine, but I'm bound to that thing, and to granting people's wishes while never getting any of my own."

"Were you always a genie?" Steve asked, thinking he already might know the answer. 

"No, before I was just a man," Chin came closer and sat beside Steve on a rock. "But I was accused of something I didn't do, and I opted for this punishment rather than death, hoping I might prove my innocence and be set free. Kono stood by me, and was punished alongside. Only thing was, by the time I came out of the lamp for the first time, the people who punished me and those who remembered me, or the allegations against me, were all long gone."  
   
"Did you do.. whatever it was?" Steve asked, wanting to look Chin in his eyes as he answered.  
   
"No," Chin answered, resolute, and Steve believed him. He always thought he was a good judge of character. He may have made a mistake in trusting Victor, but he'd known right from the start that Victor was no good and had been prepared for the worst. He'd been proven right there, too.

"So what would it take - to get you your freedom?" Steve asked. He'd just been accused of something he didn't do in kidnapping the Prince, so he felt a certain empathy towards the genie. He could only imagine how much worse it must have been for Chin. The man deserved better. 

"My only way out is if my master wishes me free. Not exactly a popular wish."

"Then I'll do it. I'll set you free. You've been punished long enough, even if you were guilty and I know a few things about the law after all. So once I've had my first two wishes, I'll use the third to give you both your freedom."

"You'd really do that for me? For us?"

"I promise," Steve held his hand out and Chin shook it, smile growing as he allowed himself to believe in Steve. 

"What did I tell you? He's going to do something great," Kono cheered on from nearby.

"So what are you going to go for? What is it you want the most?" Chin asked, raring to get going. 

Steve thought. He glanced at Mary and shrugged unsure.  
   
"What's the first thing that pops into your head?" Kono asked, encouraging him.  
   
The first thing he thought about?

Danno.

He frowned. 

The first thing he thought about was the prince. But what did that mean? Was it because he was a soldier and he wanted peace for the kingdom that the prince was being groomed to rule? Was it because his prince had been the reason he'd even found the genie in the first place, setting the chain of events in motion?

Or was it more. Was it the reason his heartbeat sped up and he blushed in front of Mary and he felt drawn to the man he was secretly thinking of as _his_ Danno? A name that Steve was allowed to call him, that other people in the kingdom couldn't. That they didn't even know about. Like a secret that only the prince and Steve shared.

"Well, there's this guy…" Steve began and saw Mary begin to smile as she shook her head at him good-naturedly.

"Hold up," Chin said. "I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?"

"I know, and I wouldn't want to have that happen. It wouldn't be real. And I didn't exactly say it was 'love'…"

"The way you're blushing, I'd say it was," Mary commented out of the side of her mouth.  
   
Kono smirked. "Who is the guy?"

"He's the prince. Of the kingdom we're from, I mean. I met him yesterday for the first time and we talked and-… But he's in the middle of trying to find a new suitor. It's a sought after union. He's handsome and respected, and the kingdom is flourishing. Princes and princesses have been flocking from miles around."

Kono dug her elbow into Chin and grinned at him. He seemed to catch on, sitting straighter and assessing Steve. 

"What? What did I say?" Steve asked. 

"If he's got to marry a prince, then we can give him a prince. A prince for the ages! Rich, handsome, intelligent, strong, fun… emphasis on the rich," Chin wagged his eyebrows.

Steve's lips slowly curled up. He could combine so many things into one wish. If he was made a prince, he'd have the wealth to live comfortably, to repay the prince for paying off his father's debts. He'd be able to support the kingdom in his own way and provide for those who needed more. And he'd stand a fair chance with Prince Daniel; a thought that tugged on his insides and he knew denying that he'd been attracted to him since he laid eyes on him in the marketplace was pointless now. 

He embraced it. 

"Chin, I wish for you to make me a prince."


	8. Chapter 8

"New plan," Wo Fat said as he sat in his chambers. Hesse nearby, thumbing through a book. "I know enough basic sorcery to manipulate the council."

"How does that help us? We don't want you on the council, we want you ruling the kingdom," Hesse pointed out. 

"Yes, of course, but you have to let me finish," Wo Fat said. He leaned over the large volume in front of him. "I've been looking over the laws of the land and there's something here that the Prince has been keeping quiet about, if he even knew. It says that if the prince hasn't chosen a suitor by the appointed time, then the council shall choose for him." Wo Fat shut the book with a triumphant smack. 

"Brilliant, except you aren't a prince, so they're not going to choose you. Even if you do mess with their heads, the people know - royalty marries royalty," Hesse pointed out. 

"Nowhere in the law does it say the final decision must be a prince. There is space here to turn the favor towards me. I am the highest appointed official in the land. If a suitable royal cannot be found, then surely we must branch out?"

Hesse caught up to Wo Fat's way of thinking. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," Victor pointed out. 

"Indeed. I will seek an audience with the council. The deadline draws near, and by now we must have exhausted the pool of royals available across the known world. I have the kingdom's best interests at heart. And if the prince is not enamored of his royal visitors then I'd hate to force one on him. We must discuss this very real problem."

*

Chin had done a good job with turning Steve into royalty and he was too busy enjoying everything Chin gave him to stop and think about much else; until he remembered that it wasn't all about him. 

With some crafty manipulation of the wish, he was able to convince Chin that by making Steve a prince he had turned his whole family royal, which meant Mary was now a princess and she had enthusiastically taken to her new standing spending most of her time enjoying the new clothing she had and twirling in front of a mirror.  
   
But they couldn't spend their day admiring their newfound wealth. There was a plan here, and they needed to take their newly commissioned (Steve wasn't entirely sure if these people were real or if they, too, had been called into existence by his wish) entourage and head towards the city. He had a prince to greet.

*

Danny was in his study trying to distract himself with some actual work when there was a commotion from outside. With his window flung open he could hear the sounds of the city drift up to him, but even so, they were normally just a quiet background noise. For some reason he could hear what sounded like whooping and cheering. 

He put down his quill and moved to look outside and he saw something… well, _insane_. A man was on top of an elephant, coming towards the palace with a cavalcade of shining carriages.

He rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders. Danny had seen some of the royals who had paid him visits showing off for the people, thinking wealth would endear them to the masses and all of them turned out to be arrogant braggarts. Danny would not be bought, even if the citizens of his capital city lapped up the attention and the gold coins being scattered among them. 

He folded his arms. Great. Just great.  
   
He had work to do and now he'd have to clear room in his schedule to welcome some new royal to his court. He already had misgivings about this one and he hadn't set eyes on him yet. Now he'd have to sit through yet another 'getting-to-know-you' session and he just wasn't in the mood. Not today. Not after the events of the last few days and how they'd taken a toll on his outlook, much more than he'd expected that they could. Not to mention his appetite. 

He moved back from the window as he watched the gates open. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a robe in a deep blue color that he had lazily grabbed that morning and thrown over his naked torso. His pants were soft and white. He only ever wore ones like these when he had no plans to leave his main chambers and today he'd been sulking when he dressed. 

Well, it served this new prince right for calling at this time with no advance warning. He'd meet Danny in clothing he would likely wear to bed. So be it.

His bare feet slapped against the smooth marble flooring as he opened his chamber doors and headed down into the main area of the palace, ready to greet the visiting royal and hopefully see him on his way quickly.

Duke was already there, standing with an honor guard that had assembled with a speed Danny regretted that they had perfected over the last few months. Danny watched as their visitor was helped down from the great beast he rode and sorted his clothing while speaking in hushed tones with his assistant, who then moved to speak with Duke. 

He was dressed in a uniform of white and deep red, no doubt chosen to show his military prowess and personal strength. It was adorned with medals that shined in the sun. Danny felt very under-dressed next to him, but he refused to care.

His visitor stepped inside, the bright sun no longer a hindrance for them to see each other more clearly, and with long strides the visiting royal approached and bowed gracefully in front of Danny, reaching for Danny's hand as he did so. 

"Prince Daniel, it is an honor. I have journeyed from afar to seek your hand in marriage."

Danny looked over at Duke while the man stayed bowed and kept a hold on him. Duke came closer beside him and leaned in. "This is Prince Steven, your Highness."

"Welcome, Prince Steven," Danny said, giving his visitor a cue to get back on his feet and allowing himself to marvel at the name for moment.

Steven stood, puffing out his chest like an animal trying to attract a mate. He looked so much like… and the name… but he held himself differently, he made no comment on knowing Danny and how could that be anyway? Steve was a guard in this kingdom, barely able to support his family on the wage he earned. Danny had checked records, he knew Steve was a new addition to the guard rotation but his IDs all checked out. To think anything else other than what Danny already knew was ludicrous, surely, no matter how obvious it was that the man in front of Danny now was the same who had rescued him in the city. 

He must be imagining things, hoping too much that Steve would return to him. Besides, it wasn't an uncommon name. Plenty of people had the name 'Steven'. Plenty of people were tall, had dark features, had chiseled good looks… It was a coincidence nothing more.  
   
Except even as he tried to convince himself, he was failing miserably. This man _**had**_ to be the same. But if Steve wasn't going to indicate they already knew each other, then Danny wouldn't either. Besides, as the seconds dragged on, Danny became angry at the thought that he had somehow been played... tricked. Something wasn't right and he didn't appreciate the strangeness.

"The stories do you no justice. You are more handsome in person." Steve looked down Danny's body and it made him uncomfortable. He was beginning to regret the open robe now. 

He pulled the ends around him and gestured with his head at the cavalcade outside. "You believe you can endear yourself to me and my kingdom with the flash of wealth and power?"

Another voice joined them, walking at a steady pace with the clink of a staff against the ground. "Indeed, your Highness, I cannot agree more," Wo Fat said, coming closer to appraise the sight of the new suitor. "What makes Prince Steven believe he is worthy of your hand?"

"Worthiness is difficult to measure. I ask only for time so that I may impress Prince Daniel in my own way. If he gets to know me, I know he'll like me."

"You seem very confident," Wo Fat said. "However, no other royal has been able to 'impress' our prince, as you put it."

"I'm different," Steven stepped closer to Wo Fat, not letting him intimidate him. "I will win his hand."

"Really?" Wo Fat ran his staff over his hands, blocking Steven from getting closer. 

"When I set out to do something, I see it through," it was like Steven knew Wo Fat and didn't like him. That was only possible if he already knew the man, but Danny could admire any instant dislike of the snake-like judge. However, he was also beginning to feel side-lined in an important conversation.

"Hey!" he called out, shoving his robes out of his way as he took steps closer, hands on his hips. He was getting everyone's attention around them, including servants on each side. "You are arguing over a decision that rests with me. This is my marriage. My future. How dare you act like I am a prize for a conquering hero. I do not care who you are, whether a prince, or a judge, or a pauper on the streets, you do not talk about another person as an object."

"I apologize if I was out of line," Wo Fat bowed his head at Danny, yet the words never sounded sincere. 

Danny turned angry eyes on Steven, who didn't meet his gaze and instead seemed entranced, staring at Danny's chest. Eventually he looked up, "I thought this was what you wanted."

"What I-?" Danny began then huffed. "I suggest, Prince Steven, that you return to your home."

With that he turned, letting his robe sweep out behind him as he stormed off, barely acknowledging the faint smile on Wo Fat's face as he left in the opposite direction, leaving Prince Steven standing dejected in the middle of the palace's grand foyer.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve slumped as he watched Daniel walk off annoyed at him, and he didn't know what he'd done wrong. He knew the protocol for how to act around royalty; they taught soldiers how to stand and what to say in case of royal inspections. And he was pretty sure that he'd acted like a prince, like he had that breeding. So what had gone wrong?

He'd been dismissed in less than five minutes. Others had visited and managed at least five _hours_ before leaving. And Steve should know: he'd been there to let them in and out of the palace gates. Yet now here he was, leaving the palace doors, tail between his legs as he made his way back to his new princely possessions. 

Chin came up behind him. "I think we may have underestimated how impressed this prince would be with you. I thought you said he liked you."

"He did. I'm sure of it. I don't know what just happened."

"He did have a point, you know."

Steve shook his head. "Wo Fat riled me up, then it all came out a bit wrong, but I thought that was the point of these things? You know, in order to win the hand of a prince in a prosperous kingdom, you would have to offer him something of value. I thought we did that."

"You know," Mary said, leaning out of the carriage she was in, looking resplendent in her gown. "Maybe the reason he liked you before was because you acted like yourself."

"Yeah, boss," Kono agreed. "Don't try so hard. You could tell him the truth."

"No, I can't do that. He has to marry a prince; I need to be a prince if I have any hope here."

"Then just don't be the jerk prince you introduced yourself as," Mary put in.

"Compliment him," Kono agreed.

"I thought I did."

"But don't treat him like a flower, acknowledge that he's a strong leader," Chin chipped in, ganging up on him like the others.

"Don't even talk about the marriage thing," Kono said. "Keep things lighter, the marriage is too much pressure."

"Guys, shut up!" Steve put a stop to everyone. "I don't even know if he'll want to speak to me again, let alone what I'll say. None of you are actually helping me right now, okay? Can you all just leave me alone for a bit?"

There was murmuring from the group, then Mary closed the window on her opulent carriage and both Chin and Kono puffed away in smoke, retreating to their objects; both of which were stashed on Steve's person. 

He needed a few minutes to gather his thoughts and he moved to sit on a bench by the palace wall where he could just look around the place. The gardens were gorgeous. He'd never been on this side of the gates before and a part of him just wanted to explore. 

He looked up at the balconies of the palace. He knew some of the layout for the building. Although he'd never been inside, the palace guards were required to know basics in case of emergency.

"That's his balcony," Steve talked to himself, pointing up, wondering how high it was and how easy it would be to get up there undetected. If he could get up there, then maybe he'd be able to convince the prince to talk to him. It would be a surprise that might work in Steve's favor. 

Except the trestles didn't go nearly high enough for him to climb, then the walls were smooth. The palace needed to be inviting but also a fortress. It was highly unlikely he would be able to climb it. Not without a lot of equipment he didn't have, or a lot of help.

Of course. 

He pulled the ring out of his inside jacket pocket and rubbed it to make Kono appear before him. "I need to get up there, can you help?"

She looked up to where he was indicating. "Is it such a good idea to go surprise him by appearing in his room without permission?"

"I'm not going into his rooms, I'm going to his balcony, there's a difference. And I'll knock." He straightened his uniform out. "How do I look?"

"Like an idiot in love."

Steve scowled at her. "Not helping." She merely rolled her eyes at him.  
   
She appraised him further with a tilt of her head. "Maybe the uniform is a bit much. The military angle might not be best here, too intimidating if you're going to sneak in to see him."  
   
Before Steve could say anything back in his defense there was a puff of smoke around him at the click of Kono's fingers. When it cleared, he looked down himself to find he was now dressed in casual pants and shirt. Though the material was smooth and decadent with detailing, it was a lot more informal than before.

Kono took his hand and floated them up to the balcony. He was finding flying much easier now. It was the one thing in all of this so far that he'd reconciled quickly in his head. 

Steve motioned for her to stay low when he could hear talking. He didn't want anyone else but Prince Daniel to be there when he announced his presence, so they hung back and listened in. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, he was just waiting for his opportunity, but if it helped him learn more, then so be it. 

"But I didn't get to meet him," a young girl's voice sounded. 

"I know, monkey, but I got angry and sent him away." That was definitely the voice of the prince. He may not have heard it much, but he'd recognize it anywhere.

"Was he really that bad?"

"Actually, I'm not sure. Maybe I was a bit harsh but he seemed like a man who wanted a trophy, not a partner."

"Oh," the girl said. Steve realized this must be Princess Grace. It was said the father and daughter were very close; that Daniel fawned over his little girl.

"You remember the rules we discussed about marriages, right?"

"We don't marry for wealth or for the sake of a treaty; we marry because we want to. But Danno, with the deadline set for you, isn't that marrying because you don't want to?" She asked, and Steve couldn't help but notice she called him 'Danno'. The nickname must have come from her.

"Not entirely," Daniel reasoned. "I want to get married, I do. The law is making it difficult for me that's all. Makes it more stressful."

"But if you can't find anyone, you'll marry Princess Gabrielle?" Grace asked, and Steve scowled over at Kono at the sound of competition.

"Well, that's if she still wants to."

"But she came here to marry you, isn't that the point?"

"She left knowing that we could be great friends and allies, sure. But she may not want to feel as if I settled for her because I couldn't find someone else I wanted. That probably wouldn't make her feel so good. It's the same thing I want for you, Gracie. I don't want you to ever have to feel like you went into a marriage because you had to, or because you were second best. You are my princess; you're the most important thing in the world to me. And one day, you'll marry someone who'll be incredibly lucky to be with you. Now give me a kiss," there was quiet for a moment. "Okay, go play, I have work to do."

"Steve," Kono said, now that it looked like he was in the clear to say something. "This is private, I don't want to intrude but you might need me to get back down again, so I'm going to get creative here, don't freak out."

"Okay, sure."

"Okay," Kono said and she closed her eyes and snapped her fingers and with a small puff of smoke she was gone, replaced by a rug that Steve was standing on that was floating in the air underneath his feet. He tested it, and it moved with him wherever he stepped or tilted his body weight. Handy. He wasn't sure if Kono had conjured it or had turned into it, but it was impressive either way.

He moved up, hands hooking over the walls of the balcony and he pulled himself over. 

"Prince Daniel?" he asked, knocking lightly on the balcony wall, trying to be polite and not scare the man into calling for his personal guards.

"Who's there?" came a voice and then Daniel appeared in the doorway to the balcony with a knife in hand, looking just as gorgeous as he had downstairs, the color of the robe setting off his eyes and complimenting his skin tone, his muscular chest and abs on show and the pants he wore left little to Steve's imagination with their thin material.

"Prince Steven, your highness," Steve bowed again to him. 

"Wait, what the hell are you doing? How did you even get up here?" He lowered his weapon to his side but kept it ready in case of threat, which Steve admired in him. The edge of danger to the prince's look was very appealing.

"I… climbed," he hedged. It was sort of the truth.

"You… are you insane? What is the matter with you? You could have fallen and broken your neck," Daniel ranted, and Steve smiled at the concern. 

"It was worth it to see you," Steve answered, smoothly. "I wanted to apologize, I think we got off on the wrong foot, and I couldn't leave without asking for another chance."

"Another chance at what?" Daniel asked, suspiciously. 

"Another chance to talk," Steve said. 

"And to do that you had to break into my chambers? You're not making a very good case for yourself," the prince's eyebrows rose and then his hand vaguely pulled the robe closer around his chest. "These rooms are private. What if I'd been naked?!"

"I…" Steve stumbled for a second, eyes unable to leave Danny's body for a moment before snapping to himself again. He held his hand out in a placating gesture. "I would never have come inside, not without invitation."

"You're not helping your case, my friend. I see nothing different in you now than the man I refused to speak to downstairs. You're like every other swaggering peacock I've met over the last five months, thinking only of themselves and what they want from all of this. It's infuriating. So if that's what you have in mind then you can just go and jump off the balcony you climbed up!"

Steve was losing the moment. The prince had a point; what did he think he could really get out of surprising the man like this? Just appearing in front of him in the one part of the palace that was truly his home, his private chambers, his safe place.

"You're right," Steve said, fixing himself and stopping the prince in his tracks, a confused but still angry look on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't- I'm not usually like this, I should have planned better. But you're right, so I'll go."

"Okay," the prince said warily, watching as Steve climbed up onto the ledge. "Wait, I didn't mean…you can take the stairs... What are you- No!" he yelled and ran forward to the edge as Steve stepped off and fell from view.

When the prince looked over he saw Steve right there, standing on the carpet that had been waiting patiently in the air for him. Daniel leaned heavily on his elbows and sighed in relief as he smoothed his hair back.

"You-"  
   
 "What?" Steve asked, trying to hide the smile from his face as his head popped back up high enough to balcony level. It wasn't that he was glad to see the worry on Daniel's face but, it was some indication of him caring.

"What is the matter with you?! Wait, how are you-?" he moved back, not afraid of what he was seeing Steve do, but it was unexpected and had thrown him for a loop. "You're a sorcerer?"

"No. But I admit I had some help with this," he gestured below him then stepped back over to the safety of the palace flooring, the rug following and laying down by their feet. "We could go for a ride. I've never actually done it myself, but I think I have it worked out."

"Uhm, no. Thank you, but really no. That does not look safe. The concept alone is insane. People aren't meant to fly."

"Oh, come on. It could be fun. A chance to spend some time getting to know each other. See the city from a new perspective, feel the wind in your hair…" Steve pulled Daniel's hand so they were both standing on the carpet.

"My hair is fine where it is," the prince took his hand back and ran it over his head, smoothing his hair down. "Why are the people I talk to so fascinated with it recently?"

"Because it's rare in this kingdom," Steve followed Daniel's hand with his eyes, then reached out, his fingers itching to fix the few strands that had escaped the styling. They locked eyes and for a moment the world seemed to stop over a remembered moment. Deja vu. Steve's hand moved to the prince's neck, his thumb tracing over his pulse point. "At least, that's what I hear," he recovered, dropping his hand.

The prince looked at him strangely, then backed up a little. "You remind me of someone. Someone I met in the marketplace."

"But I'm a prince, and I'm not from here. Couldn't have been me," Steve shrugged, but it felt forced.

"No, I suppose not," the prince said, eyes narrowed. Steve was sure he detected a hint of disappointment in his voice as well, and it made him almost admit everything in the hope that he was right and something had been mutual between them when they met in the city, but he couldn't risk it. Not now, not yet. He needed to be a prince and if he wasn't then he couldn't get closer to this man, and he was beginning to need the closeness in a way he'd never felt before.  
   
Daniel looked like he was about to say something again, something that might blow Steve's cover but in that moment the carpet under their feet twitched, beginning to rise from the ground and it distracted them both away from the conversation. Danny grabbed for Steve, hands gripping into his shirt sleeves, knuckles white as he looked down.  
   
"What the hell?"  
   
"It's fine," Steve reassured him, enjoying the warmth of the prince close to him. He wrapped an arm around Daniel's shoulders to keep him safe.  
   
"Down. Down!" Daniel ordered in a tone of voice he'd use on a horse, but the carpet didn't listen and instead kept going up. The prince slunk down Steve's body so that he was sitting on the carpet. "How do you control this thing? Make it stop!"  
   
Steve crouched next to him. "I can't. It's got a will of its own," he grimaced, hoping that Kono knew what she was doing. He trusted her, he was sure she wouldn't let anything happen to them while they were up in the air. It was one of the reasons he wasn't nervous, but the prince had no idea what or who the carpet was and couldn't believe in it as Steve did.  
   
Although, it did kind of work in Steve's favor as he pulled the prince closer to him to help keep him calm.  
   
"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You've got a daughter to take care of and a kingdom to run. I refuse to be the cause of your death."  
   
The prince screwed his eyes shut and took deep breaths. "You know what's worse?" he asked over the roar of the wind as they traveled higher. "There are no doors. At least carriages have doors!"  
   
"I've told you. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you," Steve reiterated, keeping a tight hold on both his own smile and the prince. He would never admit to enjoying the situation. "You know if you opened your eyes, you might actually like what you see."  
   
Daniel gripped his hand into Steve's as he opened one careful eye and then the other and then looked directly at Steve rather than anywhere else before braving a look around them. Steve smiled at him and got a wary upturn from Danny's lips in return. They stared at each other for long, drawn-out seconds until Steve broke the eye-contact and looked around them.

"Look," he indicated, trying to relax his own posture and hope the prince allowed himself to follow suit.

Kono had flown them high enough to get a spectacular view of the city and surrounding kingdom, from the cliffs by the sea and over the desert to the kingdom and the forest beyond. It was gorgeous from up here. Peaceful.  
   
"Wow," the prince breathed. "I've seen worse," he quipped and seemed to finally relax on the carpet but anytime Kono jerked in the wind, he would place a steadying hand back to the surface of the rug just in case, while the other would tighten where it had somehow migrated into a hold with Steve's. It was warm and strong and fit perfectly in Steve's grasp - just like how the prince's entire body seemed to fit just perfectly with Steve's. As far as Steve was concerned, there was something about this whole crazy adventure he'd been on lately that seemed like fate, like destiny, like the entire time he'd spent as a soldier had been training for something more important, and every time he'd stared up at the palace from afar was because of a pull towards it and its inhabitants. 

"Daniel," Steve smiled as the carpet hung them high in the sky, glad the prince was getting comfortable with him. "Perhaps we should go back down before someone notices you gone and thinks I've kidnapped you."

Danny's lips twitched and something behind his eyes seemed to ask a question but it was shut down quickly. "Yes, please. Solid ground is much more preferable and much safer."  
   
As the carpet reached the balcony, and Danny's panic had abated, the material morphed it's shape into stairs and Steve held Danny's hand as they made it back down to the concrete. The carpet did as it had before and laid itself on the ground beside them. Danny gave it a look mixed with curiosity and annoyance. He also noticed that Steve was still holding his hand. 

He cleared his throat. "I have work to do."

"Can I stay?" Steve asked. 

"To watch me work? It'll be one of the most boring experiences of your life..."

Steve smiled. "I meant stay by the palace. Continue to get to know you. Not leave."

"Oh," Danny's eyes widened just a little bit as Steve moved more into his personal space. "Well, I'm not expecting any other visitors so I guess it's okay. Just try not to annoy anyone."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Steve's smile turned smug. They were standing impossibly close now; close enough that their chests touched when they breathed while their clasped hands lay against their thighs. Steve took the opportunity presented to him as Daniel did nothing to push him away and leaned his head down closer, feeling bold. "Danno..." he breathed just before their lips touched. 

It was fleeting and he felt Danny's eyelashes as they blinked and then in the next moment he was shoved back and immediately realized his own mistake using that name.  
   
"I knew it!" the prince crowed triumphantly. "At first I thought I was projecting what I wanted, I thought I was imagining things but it is you, there's no doubt. I knew there was no way two people could look so alike unless they were twins. And I can't believe you would think to get away with it either. I'm not some stupid, vapid royal, okay? I've met plenty of them and I am far from it. Thinking you could come here and get away with it? You're ridiculous. I mean for pity's sake, you didn't even change your name. And the way you talked... and now calling me... I knew it was you," he slapped at Steve's chest again, making the man take another step back.

"What you wanted?" Steve asked.

"That's the bit you're brain got stuck on? I wanted you not dead or gone or stuck in the dungeon, okay? There's no need to read further into it than that," but the prince's blush gave his truer feelings away.

"I-" Steve tried to interrupt but the prince continued.

"How can you be royal? You had a house, a job with the guards…" 

"Sorcery," Steve said quickly, latching onto the only thing he could think of that the prince would believe that still kept his lie going, while not exactly being a lie. Well, not until he had to elaborate at the prince's expectant look. "I uh, there was an enchantment to make people think I'd been here longer, but I just… I wanted to get the lay of the land, find out more about the kingdom before I met you, maybe listen to the gossip on the streets about what happened in the palace."

"You were gathering intel on me? Like some military target?" the prince asked.

"It wasn't like that. Us running into each other was a coincidence. I didn't know who you were at first either, Danno." Steve was simply trying to keep his story afloat by latching onto the same thing the prince had done and making it his own. It might be a lie, but it seemed the pot was calling the kettle black and that was enough to put aside any argument.

"Call me Danny," the prince bristled. "I used 'Danno' in an emergency with you, but it's something between my daughter and I."

"But I like 'Danno', it's cute," Steve pouted. Danny glared at him and Steve smiled. "No point standing on ceremony. I'd prefer it if you just called me Steve."

Steve smiled, his wish was working out exactly how he'd wanted, getting his chance with the prince and having it pay off. He confidently closed the distance between them and finally he was kissing Danny. Their lips met and for a moment it was chaste and sweet, but Steve couldn't help but slide his tongue along Danny's lower lip and wait for him to relax into it before the kiss deepened, becoming more breathless, more passionate… and perfect.

Danny straightened, pulling his lips away but keeping his hands in a loose hold on Steve's elbows. "I should uh... I meant what I said, I really do have have work to do before I have dinner with Rachel and Grace. Perhaps it would be prudent to let you go back to your entourage for now."

"If that's what you think is best." Steve kept his hands on Danny, the kiss having distracted his brain and let his fingers skirt freely to Danny's waist, just above the waistline of his pants, comfortably holding onto naked skin and he really didn't want to let go. 

Danny sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he met Steve's eyes again, and this time it was him who gave into the temptation and reached up to cup the back of Steve's neck, pulling him down into another kiss, this one much dirtier, more open and searching and Steve pulled the smaller man closer, hands exploring further underneath the robe, arms fitting around Danny's back like they belonged there.

Danny was bent back with the returned force of the kiss, his robe beginning to slide from his shoulders, one side pooling around his elbow. Steve turned to the exposed area of shoulder and nipped along and into Danny's neck while they both sucked breath into starved lungs.

"Okay," Danny batted Steve's arms. "Wait, it's one thing to choose a potential suitor. Entirely another to consummate that decision so quickly."

Steve grinned. "Consummate?"

"It's a word. I'm just saying, we can't take this further tonight. There's protocol when it comes to royalty, you know that."

Damnit. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry." Steve said, inwardly cursing the laws and his mind took a moment to drift and think on just how easy any relationships he'd had in the past were. He'd never truly considered the complications inherent in royal relationships, nor the fact that these were real people with the same urges as everyone else. It sucked. "I won't tell anyone if you don't," he tried, tilting his body into Danny's again..

Danny just glared at him. "We can't," he repeated, though neither man had let the other go yet and neither had even noticed. "If anyone found out…"

"It's just us here, who would find out?" Steve tried. 

"The palace has eyes and ears, I swear to God. It's not worth the risk."

"Fine, we'll be good," Steve rolled his eyes dramatically and finally let go of Danny, backing his way to the balcony wall. "But just so we're clear. I'm sticking around."

"You have my permission to stay. You can set up in the gardens or if you'd prefer, I invite you to take rooms inside the palace. It's up to you."

"I kinda like it outside. I like looking at the palace. It's better close up," he smiled. Steve was happy in a way he'd never been before, 'giddy' even, and he couldn't force the grin from his face.

"It's even better inside."

"Like you, I'll bet," Steve flirted and Danny practically choked on air. It was something between a laugh and indignation. "I'm sorry, that was a terrible thing to say," Steve tried to fix it. "Crude, even if it's likely entirely accurate."

Danny laughed. "Yeah, I can tell you've been around soldiers for a long time. Just go, already. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Danny," Steve said with a lazy salute as he stepped onto the waiting carpet.

"Goodnight, Steven."

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Shortly after stepping onto the ground the magic carpet disappeared with a pop and Steve was left alone. He sighed as he looked up at the balcony he'd just been on; hoping to catch a glimpse of Danny, or his shadow, but the man was already back in his room and hidden from view. 

For the first time, in a long time, he felt happy. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and everything had been set in motion the minute he spotted Danny in the marketplace, like it was meant to be. Like his life had led to that moment, that fate had been grooming him for the day he met Danny and finally got his happy ending. It was romantic drivel, and he couldn't believe he was thinking it.

He shook his head as he sat down on a short wall. He no longer had the worries from just a few days before. His father's bills had been paid, his sister was supported, his boring guard job was finished with and that feeling like his life had been halted to take care of other things rather than himself, that was gone too. 

He loved being a soldier. He liked being useful, he liked leading his men, protecting the kingdom he was from and defending the people who inhabited it. It felt like his calling to do so. To give part of himself for his kingdom. It was personal now, though. He'd happily go to war again if it meant saving the people he loved and now that included his future king in ways it hadn't before. 

Of course, there were still some things that weren't finished with. Namely Hesse and whoever else he'd been working with. Was that weasel still in the kingdom, trying to find someone else to fetch him a lamp no longer in the cave it lived in? And who was the man he'd been working with? Now that Steve knew the power of the lamp, he could only guess the dangers that could await if those men got their hands on it and began wishing. It was now his job to protect the lamp and the ring. No. To protect Chin and Kono, because they were people, not objects and he would not see them abused. 

And he still had two wishes left. Well, one. Since he'd use the third to free them.

There was a rustle behind him, and as he turned hard eyes to the darkness nearby to search it out, it was too late. Lost in thought, men had snuck up on him and in a moment, his head was covered in a black bag and his arms grabbed and brought behind him while feet kicked out at his knees and brought him down. He tried to fight back but they were professional and knew how to subdue him.

He wanted to cry out in warning or possibly for help. His entourage was nearby, as was his sister, but he didn't want them put in danger, so he kept his struggles quiet. Chin was safely in his lamp and Kono in her ring and neither would come out unless Steve could reach the objects. 

A dark voice spoke. "I think you've outlived your welcome, Prince Steven." Then it spoke to the men holding Steve. "Make sure he's never found."

"How does getting rid of this buffoon hurt Prince Daniel?" Steve could recognize that voice, he knew it clearly. He'd spent months having to put up with it. _**Delano.**_

"Because Prince Daniel must not be allowed to choose a suitor. And do not question my orders or you'll suffer more than just the demotion the prince handed you," the darker, smoother voice warned. 

Steve's heartbeat quickened. Someone wanted to get to Danny, someone had a vendetta against him and though the voice was familiar, Steve couldn't place it. And Delano… unhappy with his demotion was clearly on side against Danny as well. If it had been just about Steve, if they'd worked out who he was and were punishing him, he could likely live with that. But it was bigger. He felt like he'd stumbled into some kind of coup against the royal family. He had to get away to warn Danny, to help him, to save him.

But in the next moment, pain exploded at the back of his head, and then he was unconscious.

*

"It's been hours now and I see Prince Steven is still on the palace grounds. And that's after I heard a rumor that you asked him to leave," Rachel asked coyly as she took a drink of her wine. 

"You should never believe rumors," Danny said, not meeting her eyes. 

"What changed?"

"I was… hasty."

"First impressions…" Rachel waved her glass around, and Danny caught the sly smile, as if she knew something. But then, she could always read him so well. 

"He was nervous, that was all."

"So what's going on then?"

Danny looked up properly, his eyes on Grace's open face and then Rachel's happy one. He put down his fork and sighed. "He's staying."

"Staying as in….?" She hedged, a hopeful look on her face.

"As in there's… potential."

Grace looked between them. "I haven't met him yet."

"I know, Monkey, I know. And you get final veto, I promise," Danny ran a hand over her head and she looked up at him, pleased.

"So you accepted him as your suitor?" Rachel asked.

Danny narrowed his eyes at her. Not only could she read him, but he'd learned to spot her tells over the years. They may not love each other anymore, and they may drive each other crazy, but getting out of their relationship had done them the world of good. The fact that they could talk like this was a miracle these days. And, of course, what they had learned about each other still stood, and could be played to advantage. "What do you want?"

"Stanley and I need to begin preparations. Your deadline approaches, I know you have no choice but to choose, and I'm glad you found someone you can actually stand to be in a room with for more than 10 minutes, but I can't hold out much longer on my arrangement with Stanley and his kingdom."

"Which means what?"

"I need to go home and sort things out. I'm supposed to be getting married in less than two weeks."

"Okay. I'm not stopping you. I'm trapped in the palace - not you."

"I need to take Grace with me," her eyes crinkled and it was her turn not to look Danny's way.

"Come again?" He asked, straining his neck forward as if he misheard.

"I need my daughter at my wedding, Daniel. She'll be back in a fortnight to stay with you while I'm on honeymoon and then you and she can sort out your wedding to Steven."

"I don't even know if I'm going to marry Steven," he said.

"Of course you are," she snorted into her glass. "I've seen that look on you before. It's been a long time, but I recognize it." She pointed over at him. "And don't complain about Grace being away. You've known for months about this."

He brought his napkin from his lap and placed it over the last of his food. Appetite gone now he thought about being away from Grace for two whole weeks. It would be the longest she had been away from her home in the palace, and a part of him just wasn't ready for it. But Rachel was right. This had been agreed upon by representatives for both of them. And Rachel would be in his position in a few weeks when Grace came home to be with him.

"Fine, fine. When do you leave?"

"First thing. We'll need to travel all day to get there before sundown."

"Okay," he pushed his chair back and beckoned Grace closer, pulling her onto his lap. "You come wake me before you leave, you hear? I need to make sure I stock up on monkey cuddles to last me while you're gone."

"Okay, daddy," she wrapped her arms around him and he held tightly, breathing in the feel and the comfort of having her like this. She was still so small and yet growing up so fast.

 

*

When Steve woke up, the only thing he knew was that he was wet and Chin was frantically touching him and trying to make sure he was okay. He choked as he spat up some foul tasting water, and he could hear waves lapping at something below them. 

He turned around to get his bearings and found they were at the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. 

"What happened?" he asked groggily. 

"I'm not entirely sure," Chin answered. "But you were down there at the bottom of the sea and the lamp got loose enough that I guess you managed to rub for me. I'm sorry, Steve, but I had to use one of your wishes to save your life. Kind of assumed it's what you would have wanted."

Steve struggled into a better sitting position. "Yeah, thanks Chin. At any rate, I'm okay and alive. Now I need to get back to Danny. He's in trouble." He made to stand, stretching out muscles.

"The people who did this to you, they want to get to him?"

"I overheard them when they caught me. Delano and someone else. They don't want Danny to get married. Why not though? What does that even accomplish?" He turned curious eyes to Chin. 

The genie shrugged. "The law says he has to get married. Perhaps there's a penalty if he doesn't."

"A penalty… the laws… of course!" Steve crowed. "The voice I heard, it must have been Judge Wo Fat. I knew I didn't like him. It makes sense now… he must have been the figure I saw trying to get the lamp, too. He's power crazy and if he can't get the kingdom with the lamp, then he'll do it the old fashioned way and oust the ruling monarchy. We need to get back there. Quickly."

"Good job we have Kono then, isn't it," Chin said, pointing at where the ring was tucked into Steve's clothing.

*

"If the Prince has not chosen a suitor by the appointed time, then the council shall choose for him," Wo Fat said to the assembled circle of men. "It's written quite clearly, right here," he pointed at the large book open on the table in front of him. 

"But the Prince hated all the suitors. All except Prince Steven and all signs point to the Prince choosing him. So why have you brought us here, Judge?" Duke Lukella spoke up on behalf of the council members. 

"Because Prince Steven has disappeared. His entourage will be leaving the grounds later, he's gone on ahead," Wo Fat waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "He must have decided he no longer wants to marry our Prince. Which leaves us in a predicament."

"How so?" Duke asked.

"It's obvious," Wo Far answered. "Prince Daniel struggled the first time as it was to find a suitable royal to marry. Now he'll be heartbroken for the second time after being rejected by Steven. He will not be in the right frame of mind to choose for himself. It is up to us, my friends."

"There is no 'us' in this, Judge. You are not a member of this council," Member Grover spoke up to a murmur of approval.

"Of course," Wo Fat smiled, ducking his head in apology. "I am merely here to make a suggestion."

"And what would that be?" Grover asked. 

"That since you are reluctant to choose a royal from Prince Daniel's current rejections, then you must now look further afield. I put forth my own name for consideration."

There were murmurs and snickers and surprised gasps from the assembled council, then the noise began as everyone started talking to each other, some seriously, some finding the suggestion ludicrous, some asking what the Queen would think when she returned to find Wo Fat engaged to her son. 

He had hoped the room might still vote in his favor on the merit of the idea but apparently not, and Wo Fat didn't have the time to wait any longer. He lifted his staff and the snake head's eyes began to glow, letting off a strange luminescence that seemed to float through the air and into the eyes of all the assembled council members. 

"You will choose me as a suitor for your Prince. Our marriage is destined to be happy and prosperous for the kingdom," Wo Fat said in an even, low voice full of suggestion. 

As the room began to change in his favor, Victor Hesse appeared from the shadows. "Well done, boss. It seems we'll soon be calling you King."


	11. Chapter 11

Danny was confused and angry - a default setting he seemed to have acquired around the same time Steve had appeared in his life. Appeared, disappeared, it had happened again. 

He'd visited Mary at Steve's camp but she seemed to be at a similar loss as to explain where Steve had gone to this time, though palace guards assured both of them repeatedly that Steve had left again deciding not to return. That he'd said he no longer wished to marry Danny and would send for his cavalcade shortly and left Mary orders to begin packing.

Steve seemed to be in a habit of leaving Mary behind, just as much as he had a habit of running from Danny. Maybe the man wasn't well in the head, some kind of disease that made him so changeable. Or maybe something else strange was going on. 

The unease in the pit of Danny's stomach rolled over again when he received a summons from the council. He knew this would be about Steve. They must have heard.

Just this morning he'd happily spoken with Duke about Steve's potential as a suitor.Now, they'd be wanting answers.

Everyone bowed as he entered, unperturbed by his haste and the dead stop he made before them.

"Prince Daniel, we called you here to discuss the looming deadline for your marriage," Duke began.

"I guessed as much. I know things are complicated but I assure you, I have everything in hand."

"We're not so sure," Grover said, standing and coming closer around the table. "You seem to have lost your current choice and are unwilling to choose from the previous suggestions. You have a great deal of difficulty holding onto the suitors you prefer."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we think your judgement isn 't perhaps the best for the kingdom," another voice rang out from the table.

"I'm confused. This is my marriage. My decision. The kingdom is fine, it already has an heir, I fail to see why the Council need worry."

Duke came forward, placing a large tome in front of Danny and flicking to the correct page. "Having an heir is only part of this. The kingdom must be secure, safe from attack. Your delays in making a choice make it seem like we're indecisive. WIth your divorce and now your current suitor choosing to leave, it makes you look like you can't make the correct decisions as a commander. You've left us no choice, sire. We must take action."

Danny could barely believe his ears. Not just at the impudence but at how out of character it seemed. Duke's face was blank, like he was emotionless and Danny knew the man to be smart and steadfast, that he would do what he thought he needed to do despite the difficult nature, but this was a step too far. He'd accuse the man of lunacy, but the whole council was in agreement?

"You have no power to take action. None beyond persuasion and I assure you, my mind is resolute."

"On the contrary, my prince. If you read this clause, you'll find that we do have power in this decision."

Danny ducked his head and read the passage being pointed out to him. Hidden in the depths of their old laws lay a condition he'd not been warned about. Had they all known and kept it hidden from him? Had they been biding their time for this opportunity? But he had to give them the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps they planned only to scare him, even if such a thing was still unfair. Maybe their decision could still coincide with his, but going from their faces and the manner in which they'd brought this to his attention, that same rotten feeling that had been lying in Danny's stomach all morning warned him he was not going to like where this was going. Certainly not any more than he liked anything he'd heard so far. 

"We've made our decision," Duke closed the book again and it thumped with finality.

"And just who the hell do you think you can force me to marry?!"

"Me," a voice from the corner said and the owner of it stepped forward from the shadow. Danny narrowed his eyes at the smile on Wo Fat's face.

Then he couldn't help it, he practically laughed at the suggestion. "I'm sorry. Is this some kind of prank? A ritual practical joke because I took so long to come to my own decision?"

"I assure you this is all very genuine. The council has made the best decision they can in the situation. They took into account your dislike of all other royals, so who does that leave them with but the trusted and revered Judge who has been at your family's side for years? They've made the decision they felt was best for the kingdom." Wo Fat stroked the top of his staff, which looked more intimidating than ever.

There were murmurings of approval, repetition of Wo Fat's words and Danny could smell from here just how off things were but what was actually going on was beyond him. He could do very little but he'd fight this.

"You? If I had the authority to do so I'd fire you myself. You lied to me," he accused, hands waving. 

"I have never done any such thing," Wo Fat answered, mock affronted. 

"You told me Steve left. That you escorted him to the gates and that he hated me. You were wrong."

Wo Fat's face changed, like he was learning something new that he hadn't realized. Danny felt a momentary surge of satisfaction, but he couldn't let his guard down. "If that peasant returned to the kingdom afterwards then I didn't lie. Perhaps he was hiding something from all of us. In which case, it is for the best that he is gone again. Lies, subterfuge, those are accusations you should level at _him_. I am clearly the only one with your best intentions at heart. You are lucky he is no longer of any concern."

"What does that mean?"

Wo Fat realized he may have said something too soon. 

"What did you do?" Danny looked around him for support but none was forthcoming. The council seemed stuck in some kind of controlled-… what had Wo Fat done? Could he do things Danny didn't know about? Power in more ways than stature?

He paced out of the room. The way Wo Fat spoke it meant Steve leaving was a done deal with no worry about him coming back. The only way Wo Fat could be so sure is if he'd had Steve killed. That would match with a sudden disappearance that not even Mary knew about. 

He heard Wo Fat order the council to stay where they were before following Danny out into the vast foyer of the palace that was surprisingly empty and cavernous around them. 

"My Prince, this is all for the best. Trust me. You'll see."

Danny whirled back around on the man and pointed a finger in his face. "If I find out you had him killed I swear I will end you. Whatever you're playing at, you won't win."

"Is that so?" Wo Far snarled, his facade fracturing and showing Danny more of his true nature. "We'll see about that. I already have the council on my side, the peasants on the outside will be just as easy to control."

"I won't be," Danny gritted his teeth.

"A challenge?" Wo Fat smirked and grabbed for Danny's wrist. "I do so love a good challenge. Mark my words, your Highness, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me for a good fucking and you'll hand this kingdom to me on a silver platter." He brought his staff up high over Danny's head and the eyes on the snake began to glow.

"STOP!" A shout from the door demanded attention. "Let him go, right now."

"You're supposed to be dead," Wo Fat kept a tight hold on Danny's wrist. It's ferocity told Danny that the Judge was thrown for a loop and not as calm as his outward appearance.

"Steve, you're okay?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine," Steve gave him a quick smile of reassurance before turning on Wo Fat. "No thanks to you."

"First, I thought you rotting at the bottom of that cave. Now you show up again when you should have drowned. I admit you had me fooled; it was the prince who clued me in that you were one and the same which begs the question. How did you do it? How do you keep defeating death?"

"Maybe I'm just that good."

"No one is," Wo Fat shot back quickly. "You had help. And I'm betting I know just the kind of help you had." A flicker of something passed over Steve's face and Wo Fat latched onto it. "Does the prince know who you truly are? What you possess? You've lied to him, Steven." Wo Fat turned back to Danny. "I did tell you, sire. The man can't be trusted. He has lied to you, not me. You would be wise to send him away and consider me as your suitor."

"Rot in hell, Wo Fat," Danny shook Wo Fat's hold from his wrist and backed up a step as Wo Fat continued. 

"What did he tell you? That he was secretly a prince this whole time? He's a peasant. A peasant who stumbled onto something, nothing more. And you can't marry a peasant, sire, that's the law."

"Then I'll change it."

"The law? You would refuse to do so for my benefit yet for him you would?" Wo Fat was getting angrier and advanced on Danny, staff in the air.

"Hey, Wo Fat," Steve grabbed his attention again. "You want the lamp, right? It's what you always wanted. We can make a deal, okay? But you have to leave the kingdom and everyone in it alone."

Wo Fat took a deep breath, considering the proposition. "No," he finally said. "After all the trouble you caused me, Steven? And the insults I have had to bear from the prince? No. I prefer my new plan. The prince will be mine, body and soul, and you, pauper, will have to live knowing the man you love is in _my_ bed, under _my_ rule, in _**my**_ kingdom."

"Why does everyone always talk about me like I'm not here?" Danny said from the side, exasperated, putting a lot of truth behind his words but using them as a distraction to gain the attention back on him, hoping Steve would have some kind of plan to take Wo Fat down. He was a soldier after all, he should have some kind of trick up his sleeve, Danny had seen that before in the marketplace. 

They may not have known each other long, but there was some kind of telepathy between them. Enough for Steve to catch on and to throw one of those grenades in an attempt to confuse Wo Fat with the noise and dust to grab Danny and run, but before they could get past the judge, Wo Fat pulled on Danny's hair, yanking him back and out of the way before felling Steve with the length of his staff. "That trick won't work on me, boy. I've learned from the guards' previous mistake."

Wo Fat whirled round on Danny, anger bright and red on his face as his hand closed around Danny's throat and forced him to stand if he wanted to keep breathing. Cold fingers like a noose around his neck, he was turned, used as a shield to protect the corrupt Judge from whatever else Steve could throw at him.

"Because you're nothing more than an object, your Highness," Wo Fat answered Danny's long forgotten question. "A trinket to be owned."

"I am no slave," Danny wheezed out.

"A wonderful idea!" Wo Fat waved his staff and stopped Steve in his tracks where he was trying to come closer to free Danny. The eyes on the staff glowed and Steve seemed unable to move further, like his feet were stuck to the floor with glue… Whatever it was, it seemed effortless to Wo Fat, who's attention was firmly back on Danny. "My slave, you should dress the part," he dropped Danny who fell to his knees struggling to draw lungfuls of breath back in. 

He felt the rip and tear of his clothing as Wo Fat drew a knife along his back, drawing a small amount of blood in his haste, leaving Danny in only his undergarments. It was all enough to throw Danny off his guard and he was grabbed once more by the Judge who pulled on his arm and brought him up and closer. Danny's bare chest impacted against Wo Fat's stiff robes, his head was grabbed by the hair and dry, demanding lips pressed against his own. 

He scrunched his face up, hating every moment and trying to pull away. He felt Wo Fat's hand on his ass and heard Steve yell a string of obscene insults at Wo Fat for what he was doing until Danny was pushed to sprawl on the floor again.

"Well done Victor," Wo Fat wiped his lips. "The distraction worked, really, Steven, you're too easy. Falling for your own game..."

"What?" Steve asked and then watched as Victor Hesse, who had appeared behind him, threw a crappy old trinket towards Wo Fat to catch. "No, nonono."

Danny didn't know what it was, but the importance of Steve's reaction wasn't lost on him.

"It's mine," Wo Fat crowed triumphantly and rubbed the battered old lamp.

There was a long stretch of smoke and a pop and suddenly there was a man standing between Wo Fat and Steve.

There was a man. And he'd come out of the lamp. Out of the lamp? Maybe Danny was dreaming, maybe this was just a crazy, nightmarish dream.

"Did it work, did you get Danny out of the… palace… that face isn't a good one," The man said to Steve and the worried look on his face. He turned slowly towards Wo Fat and Danny, and Danny recognized him as being Steve's advisor from when they'd first arrived at the palace. The man's face fell when he noticed Wo Fat holding the lamp.

"Genie, I am your master now."

"I was afraid of that," the man replied. 

"Grant me my first wish. I wish to be the King."

"Chin, no," Steve said. 

"I have no choice, he has the lamp, he's my master now," Chin answered over his shoulder to Steve. He took his time, clearly reluctant, but with a wave of his hands he made his announcement. "Okay, you're the king."

"Just like that?"

"You expected fireworks or something? It's done. Ask anyone."

"Daniel?" Wo Fat looked to him.

"Yes, sire?" He answered on reflex. "Wait, what?" He asked, a hand coming to his mouth to stop himself from throwing up at the thought. 

"It does sound very good," Wo Fat smirked. 

"Just because you've been made king doesn't mean anyone will ever bow to you," Steve spat at him from where he was still stuck. "It would take a miracle."

"He's got a point, boss," Victor shrugged. 

"Then if they won't bow to me out of choice, then they'll do so out of fear," Wo Fat lifted his staff and stroked over the snake head. "I don't need a miracle, I just need magic. Genie, for my second wish, make me the greatest sorcerer in the land!"

Chin turned to Steve and glared at him. "You just had to talk back to him, didn't you." 

Again, whatever Chin did, it was instant and barely noticeable but for the sparks that overcame Wo Fat's body, like a tingling, twinkling..

Wo Fat puffed out his chest at the feeling of his new power and growled before lifting his head to the ceiling. Fireballs struck out against the roof over and over, plaster and rock falling all about them. Steve , finally freed and able to move his legs - as if Wo Fat no longer worried or cared what he might do - was forced to find shelter. He and Danny ran to wherever they could against the wall and under tables, trying to move closer to each other. 

Wo Fat seemed to brim over with his power and he began to float off the ground, he seemed to forget he had other people around him. It was like he was under the influence of a drug and that was all he cared about. But eventually he came back to his senses enough to remember his goal was to rule, to be above people. He needed the people to still be there, he needed to watch them, to see the fear in their eyes knowing they couldn't stop him. "Cower before me!" he ordered. 

"Never," Danny struggled to his feet, brushing off his arms. "I won't give you the satisfaction."

The air around them went still. Steve was stuck behind two fallen pillars and was doing his best to get over them to come closer and that determination Danny saw in Steve made him stronger, too.

Wo Fat slunk closer to Danny, almost floating. "Genie, for my third wish, and just out of spite, you understand, I wish for Daniel to fall madly in love with me."

"Uh, well here's the thing about that-" Chin began, but Danny seized the opportunity, hoping he knew Wo Fat well enough to beat him at this game to buy Steve time… again. Wo Fat's over confidence would be his weakness and if he thought he'd won, he might give up on stopping Steve.

"Oh wow," Danny said, cutting Chin off, hoping the genie would also play along. "I feel weird."

Wo Fat's attention was on him. He sidled up to Danny and ran his hands over his back and chest.   
He cupped Danny's ass and Danny forced a surprised and grateful smile on his face while holding the nausea back. "Yes, my dear? How do you feel?"

"I feel like… like I never really… gave you the credit you deserve. Maybe the council was right to want me to marry you."

"Of course they were sweetheart," Wo Fat said and Danny reached up and grabbed Wo Fat's face to give him the most dirty, sexy kiss he could manage to cement the deception. 

Wo Fat spoke against Danny's lips, "Perhaps a better wardrobe for my betrothed slave." He clicked his fingers and it made Danny blink.

When he looked at his hands, he noticed the gold cuffs on his wrists, the chain that linked them together and continued on another path up to his neck. He felt there to find a restriction still in place- a collar of gold. He had no shirt and as he stood back he found his pants were something a lot more revealing than he'd ever seen anyone wear. The almost translucent red billowing chiffon that hung from a belt low on his hips came together in more gold restraints that wrapped around his ankles. He looked like he'd walked out of a brothel. Worse, even - some pervert's wet dream and that pervert was a man he detested with every fiber of his being.

Wo Fat pressed up against Danny's back and he struggled to hide the revulsion as Steve paced and hit against fallen masonry preventing him from getting any closer. His hand skirted down Danny's chest and lower, over the rise and fall of warm skin until he lay it over Danny's groin and that was a step too far for Danny, who recoiled, mostly on instinct.

"Liar!" Wo Fat snarled, first at Danny, then at Chin. "My wish was not granted!"

"I can't make anyone fall in love," Chin backed up, worried, but unable to fight back against his current master. 

Wo Fat turned his growling anger into a feral grin and laughed. "Time to separate these two before they cause more trouble. Steven is getting in the way of our wedding, my darling," Wo Fat turned to Danny. "And I am the greatest sorcerer in the world, I can do anything I want with him now."

"Please don't kill him," Danny asked. "I'll do whatever you want, don't kill him."

"Really…." Wo Fat sing-songed. 

"Danny, no, it's not worth it."

"Steve, shut up," Danny responded.

"Then perhaps he just needs to be sent somewhere far away where he can't stop us," Wo Fat laughed as his powers lifted Steve into the air like he weighed nothing and floated him up through the open rooftop. "Let's see how far I can throw!"

"Noooo!" Danny yelled as Steve disappeared from view and the sound around them was one of grinding laughter from Wo Fat and his almost forgotten cronie.

"Victor, go make sure the council are still locked up in their chamber and have the guards keep watch on them. Then take Delano and head into the marketplace. Make sure everyone understands that I own them."

"Sure thing, Judge. But when do I get my share?"

"You can have everything Steve brought from the cave, I have no use for it," he waved Victor off who seemed perfectly happy in his role as lackey. "Genie, back in your lamp," he ordered and Chin simply did as he was told.

It left only Wo Fat and Danny in the room together and for the first time Danny gave any thought to Grace and in this case, just how happy he was that she wasn't at home and was with her mother in another kingdom. Safe. 

But he felt vulnerable like he'd never felt in his life before. He had fight in him, but he also knew the odds against him right now and considering what Wo Fat had made it clear he wanted from him, things were not looking good.

"Now, what to do first? Kill a few villagers for the fun of it, or turn my adrenaline onto you," Wo Fat tilted his head as he regarded Danny.

And therein lay the problem - Wo Fat knew Danny's weakness. Knew that he would sacrifice himself for the sake of others, to protect them and now he knew how to make Danny do his bidding. All he had to do was threaten what Danny abhorred and he knew Danny would do whatever he wanted. 

The slump in his shoulders made Wo Fat's grin widen and both of them knew Danny's answer.

"Good slave boy, your training is going to be very easy after all," Wo Fat came closer and grabbed Danny's throat, forcing his head back when a shadow came over them from above. 

"Third time still isn't a charm, Wo Fat," Steve yelled out from where he floated in the sky above them on his flying carpet and Danny heaved in a sigh of relief. Not only was he okay, but Steve wasn't giving up that easily. 

He came back down through the exposed and open roof and jumped the last few feet to the ground before the carpet shimmered and dematerialized into a young woman. 

"You still possess the ring," Wo Fat ground out between gritted teeth. 

"And Kono, yes," Steve crossed his arms. "I still hold something of great value."

"She is nothing compared to the power I wield," Wo Fat spat, ignoring the threat. 

In the next instant, upon seeing where Danny's eyes had strayed to the knife Wo Fat had abandoned ages ago, Kono flicked her wrist and it moved on its own right into Danny's hand. He didn't allow any shock to overcome the moment of triumph, and whatever magic anyone possessed was no longer a problem for Danny. He wasted no time in turning against his captor.

He lifted the knife and launched his offensive, aiming low into Wo Fat's side but it didn't work as well as he'd hoped. The blade drew blood but was not deep enough. A pained Wo Fat lashed out, throwing Danny across the room to land beside Steve.

"Damnit," he muttered as he put a hand on Steve's thigh to lever himself into an upright position. "Got a plan B… or well, plan F or whatever we're onto now?"

"Not yet," Steve said back.

"By the way, I'm Danny, thanks for the assist," Danny said to the woman, ring, whatever, standing next to them.

"No problem, just hoped it would have worked out better."

"Fools! You think you can defeat the most powerful being on Earth?" Wo Fat laughed at them. "You're nothing compared to me."

"Oh course, he craves power," Steve said quietly then patted Danny's arm and stood, addressing Wo Fat. "You say I'm nothing? Like I was before? But I was something when I had the genie. He gave you the power you have and he can take it back. The next person who gets that lamp will have the power and you'll be nothing again. That doesn't make you the greatest. It means Chin is."

"Steve, what are you doing?" Kono asked and Steve flashed a smile at her.

"He may have more power. But not for long!" Wo Fat lifted the lamp and rubbed it to summon the man from inside. "For my last wish, make me an all-powerful Genie."

"Steve are you a complete idiot?!" Danny yelled up at him. "You've made it worse!"

"Trust me," he turned his head and hissed at Danny.

"All right, your wish is my command."

Sparks lit up around Wo Fat again, the air spun around him, his clothing changed and transformed, his body seemed to glow more than the sun and it blinded everyone for a moment and threw them back to the ground.

"The power! I can feel it! I can do anything!" Wo Fat laughed but soon his face turned. He looked around himself. "What's going on? What's happening?" Like a force pulling him, his body began to shrink, surrounded by that same vortex of air and wind until he disappeared and all that was left was a lamp.

"All the power you can imagine," Steve said as the dust began to settle and he walked up to the lamp, picking it up. "But you're bound to this thing and a slave to other people's wishes. How many years were you inside yours, Chin?"

"Ten thousand, give or take a day," the genie smiled at him.

"Should give him enough time to cool off," Steve said, handing the lamp to Chin. "I have an idea. Kono, you're the expert in travel, feel like taking this thing somewhere no one can accidentally find it and let him out?"

"You got it, boss."

He patted her shoulder then Steve's eyes moved to Danny while the cousins took care of Wo Fat. He helped Danny up and they both just stood for a moment, marveling at the mess around them. "You okay?" Steve finally asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"Yeah."

"I should probably let the Council out of the chambers. And I guess someone has to go after Victor and the guards Wo Fat had on his side."

"Yeah, we should take care of all that."

"I need clothes," Danny said, looking down at himself.

"You know, despite everything Wo Fat did; you look good… in red." he said blushing.

"I hate you," Danny told him and wandered off, climbing over more debris. "My mom's going to kill me for ruining the palace."


	12. Chapter 12

The clean up had started in earnest with the Council raining apologies on Danny, though it seemed they were under some kind of mind control as Danny had suspected. He hadn't had two seconds to speak with Steve who had taken it upon himself to use the respect he'd earned for helping defeat Wo Fat and turn it into a commanding presence to help round up Hesse and anyone who had willingly helped Wo Fat, like Delano and his group of corrupt guards.

Danny had changed clothes and dealt with the council and the palace itself while Steve was out. Eventually as the sky began to darken, he retreated to the kitchens to grab something to eat and was leaning against the counter, bowl in hand when he noticed Steve braced against the door frame. 

"I still think it's a shame you had to change your clothes," he joked, though it made Danny blush.

"You mean put some on," Danny corrected. He hadn't liked being treated as some kind of sex slave and that feeling was percolating in his head. Slavery was outlawed of course, but he wanted to improve laws and crack down on corrupt officials to make sure that what had happened to him in the market place and what, he'd discovered, Delano had done to Steve, wasn't repeated. "Were you ever going to tell me the truth?"

Steve stepped into the room. "I never meant to lie. When you were so close to working it out, I didn't want you to be in a position where you had to lie to everyone to marry me. I know the law."

"Yeah, well, laws can be changed. After everything that happened, all those clauses that are in there to take control away from me, I know those need reformed. I think the council is in a position to agree with me about that. They feel very guilty for what Wo Fat did to them."

"Does that mean you still want to marry me?"

"I don't know," Danny took one last mouthful and put his bowl aside, allowing him to cross his arms. "I understand why you lied, I do. I also know that everything you've done was to protect me and the kingdom… it's out of my hands though. Grace has final veto so until she returns, I can't answer you."

Steve smiled, sensing that things would be okay between them. 

"Things are going to be okay," Danny said with a nod. He really did feel that Steve was good for him, that he'd found something pretty amazing, even if it did have flaws and he could tell they'd argue a lot but there was a frisson between them that made him believe they'd always get through it. "Everything can be rebuilt that was broken, lessons were learned, we changed a few perspectives. That's all good stuff. Of course, once my mom finds out about all this she's going to be so pissed."

"Maybe we can rebuild before she gets back and swear everyone to secrecy?" Steve asked. 

Danny grimaced. "It'll never work. No, my plan was to blame you for everything."

Danny walked to the door and then the two of them walked side by side down the corridor. "Wait, how is it all my fault?"

"Well, I figure it was you that went into that cave and got the lamp and that's pretty much what started everything so yeah, it's your fault."

"Huh." Steve let it slide. "Speaking of. I need to do something really important for Chin. Come with me? I'll explain on the way."

"Sure."

*

Steve and Danny wandered out to the gardens, not far from where Steve's entourage had been camped out. A lot of that had disappeared when Wo Fat had taken hold of the lamp, but the riches that had once been in the cave still existed and Steve had said it was to be used to fund the clean up. He had been avoiding Mary after checking in with her, if only because he hated when she shouted at him. 

He drew to a stop and brought out the lamp Chin lived in and rubbed at it to summon him, doing the same to the ring so that Kono would appear as well.

Chin flexed his neck. "So, with everything back to normal are you ready for your third wish? I assume it's wedding related?"

"I don't need a wish for that," Steve put an arm around Danny's shoulder. "We're going to work all that out like regular people always do."

"So why did you bring me out?" Chin asked. 

"Because I made a promise I intend to keep. I told Danny about it on the way down, and he agrees," Steve said, looking down at Danny with an indulgent smile on his face. 

"This kind of power is too much for anyone to wield, and you deserve to get to live your own life and not that of a slave," Danny elaborated. "No one should tell you what to do."

Chin and Kono looked to each other in shock. "You mean it?" Kono asked, her feet bouncing.

"Chin, time for my third wish. I want you and Kono to be free."

With some kind of low-key puff, the lamp gave out a stutter, like it held no more power and the ring lost it's hue and shine. Both cousins reached their hands out and drew their respective objects into their own hands - something they'd never been able to do before. It proved to both that they were no longer tied to them.

Chin's smiled dropped. "But what do we do now?"

"That's up to you," Danny said. "But after everything that's happened, I can offer you a life here in my kingdom. I could use some advisors that I trust."

*

"Danno!" Grace came bounding up the steps of the palace, having run the moment her foot stepped onto the ground from the carriage.

As she leapt at Danny, he picked her up and spun her around in his arms. "Monkey! How was the wedding."

"It was okay. What happened here?" she asked eyes wide as she took in the scaffolding and the broken roof. 

"Uh," Danny began. "We decided to remodel."

"This doesn't look like remodeling, it looks like repairing. Did you break something?"

Danny cleared his throat. "No," he then moved the conversation away quickly, bouncing Grace in his arms. "Did you get bigger since I last saw you? I think you did."

"Daddy, it's only been two weeks."

"Two weeks? It felt like two years, you mean you're still only eight years old?"

"Yup!" She grinned. "Do I get to meet Steve? Is he here?"

"He is; he's in the gardens waiting for us." He let her slide down his body until she was standing and then took her hand in his. "Come on, let's go say hi."

"Will I like him?"

"I hope so. So does he. I think he's a little nervous though, so go easy on him, okay?"

"I will."

As they approached the bench, Grace seemed to shy back a little behind Danny, but she perked up when Steve smiled at her. "Hi Grace, it's great to meet you. Your daddy talks about you all the time."

*

Danny stood facing the darkness of night out beyond the edge of his balcony with the light from his chambers behind him and the moon above. He sighed as he relaxed, feeling like progress was being made as the repairs to the palace were well underway, Grace was back and safe and Steve was fitting in well and had been accepted by everyone. 

Sure, Danny was manipulating and changing laws to accommodate him, but he had worried about backlash and was receiving none and that kept his stress levels down. 

"Danno," Steve called as he wandered through the rooms and made his way outside to where Danny was. It seemed the two of them had begun to spend a lot of time out on the balcony, comfortable in each others' presence and peacefully staring to the horizon.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Danny stood straighter as Steve approached his side.

"Grace gave me permission," Steve pointed out. 

"Yes, she did, but you've gotta realize that she is an angel and completely trusting. When she decides she likes someone she gives them everything, okay? Even at a cost of her own happiness."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Steve's eyebrow rose.

"Chip off the old block or something, huh?" Danny asked and Steve didn't even need to answer. "My point is, don't abuse it."

"I think Grace and I have an understanding on all of that. Things are going great with her. How did all those royals come here and ignore her or talk down to her, I mean?…"

"You've gotta remember that royal life is very different from other people's. There's all sorts of etiquette and the whole pomp and circumstance thing, but then there's also the political nature of it that you're going to have to get used to now."

"I'm sure you'll teach me," Steve smiled and put an arm around Danny. The wind had picked up a little and Danny's robe was opening to the breeze. It allowed Steve to get his arm around bare skin and pull closer. "I spoke to the council today. They talked about similar things, and they pretty much decided I'm going to suck at that stuff so we came up with an alternative."

"What kind of alternative?" Danny turned close to Steve, the heat of their bodies radiating between them. 

"I'm a career soldier so we're going to use that to our advantage. My primary concern will be the safety of the kingdom and the safety of its royal family."

"Like a glorified bodyguard?" Danny's reaction was tinged with indignation - he could take care of himself. But the idea of keeping the rest of his family safe was a welcome one.

Steve smiled, smug and sure of himself as he tightened his grip and Danny's waist, fingers squeezing against his hip. "I'm going to make sure nothing gets to you." He dipped his head in, laying a quick peck of a kiss on Danny's lips before trailing further round to his ear. "And I'm the only one who gets to be this close to you."

Danny held loosely to Steve's elbows and closed his eyes for a moment before sense came back to him and he carefully pushed Steve away. "Remember those etiquette rules we talked about?"

Steve dropped his head to Danny's shoulder with a groan. "Not before marriage, yeah. Surely we still have enough leeway with the council to flaunt that one a little?"

"Hey, you're lucky we get this much. Some kingdoms have arranged marriages where you don't meet the person until you're standing next to them at the altar."

Steve winced at the thought and ran his hands down Danny's arms. "Okay, but before you throw me out of your rooms, I need to check everything's secure."

"Seriously?" Danny asked as he watched Steve retreat inside and begin to check around the place. Under, inside, around, up and down. 

" All part of the job," Steve told him with an indulgent smile though he dutifully continued his search.

Danny had been getting to know more of the real Steve these last few weeks and what he had found was that the guy had this insane control freak nature that usually Danny would hate in people but somehow in Steve it was endearing. Didn't mean he wouldn't give him hell for it though. 

He watched as Steve got down on his hands and knees to check under the bed. "Any monsters?" he asked, indulgently. 

"Not tonight," Steve answered, then sat on the bed and thought for a second. "Grace already asked if I stayed in here with you. Maybe I should."

"Once we're married," Danny reiterated and stepped into the space between Steve's legs and placed his hands on Steve's shoulders. "I know you're still strung tightly after everything that happened with Wo Fat, but you've got to relax, okay?"

Steve reached up and pushed the material from Danny's shoulders, watching it pool at his elbows and allowing Steve to see and touch over Danny's bare chest. He trailed a hand down the center of his chest and followed it back up with lips and tongue, kissing over Danny's heart.

Danny allowed it all to continue despite his better judgement, or maybe because he could enjoy some fun with it. He placed a knee on the bed beside Steve's thigh and then his other on the opposite side of Steve's body and pushed Steve back a little while he got comfortable astride him. His hands snaked into Steve's hair as the other man tilted his head back and up. His hands willfully explored Danny's body and slipped under the waistband of his pants to squeeze his ass.

They kissed, long, deep, wet and Danny couldn't help but moan into it which seemed to drive Steve further, fingers digging in harder, breathing faster. Until Danny stopped abruptly.

"Wait, what?" Steve asked, somehow disoriented as Danny slipped back off him to the side and let himself flop back to the bed. 

Steve twisted around to follow him but was stopped by a strong arm the stayed braced to Steve's chest and wouldn't allow him closer. "A-ah. You've got to wait. _We've_ got to wait."

He pushed to his feet again and then reached a hand out to haul Steve up from the bed before shoving him in the direction of the door. Before Danny could close it on Steve, the taller man ducked his head back in. "One more?"

"Fine," Danny rolled his eyes as he allowed one more sweet kiss. "Now go," he shoved Steve back again and closed the door on his face.

*

Across the marketplace, a woman dropped her telescope once the two men were away from the balcony and back inside the palace walls. She sighed as she took in the meager surroundings of the apartment that one of those men had previously lived in. Now look at where he was. Of course, he had been a peasant, a commoner, a soldier and yet he had no idea about his true heritage. 

She'd heard rumors that the Prince of the kingdom was changing long standing rules in order to marry her son, when no one knew, not even Steve, who he was related to. How he could, indeed, be considered a prince… of a sort.

She was proud of how far he'd come. Him and his sister, both. But she didn't have time to dwell on things. She'd returned here as soon as she'd heard about John's death but there was only so much she could do and very little she could get away with; alone time was difficult when you had 39 other people around you. 

She jogged down the stairs and pulled a hood over her head as she entered the streets. 

It wouldn't be a good idea for the 'queen of thieves' to be seen by palace guards.

But she'd be back.

She wasn't going to miss her son's wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the ending. Originally I had planned to do the entire Aladdin trilogy but I don't think that's likely anymore but I really struggled to come up with any alternative ending for it so... it's a minor cliffy but at the same time, since the story sticks so much to the disney movies, I'm sure you can figure out where I was going with it all!
> 
> I fully admit this isn't my best work and I'm not 100% with it. If I had the time to devote to it, it would have been 100k and gone massively more in depth and dangerous for the boys but I decided to keep it light and accurate to the original it's fused with.


End file.
